Porque Te Amo
by Fer010
Summary: El prestigioso Instituto Educativo Konoha era una de las escuelas mas importantes del mundo, pero para Naruto era una mas del montón. Pero ahora tendrá que asistir a ella y en esta conocera a las personas que lo acompañaran el resto de sus vida, y quien sabe tal ves también el amor. UA
1. Chapter 1

Hola, este es mi primer fic de Naruto soy fan de ellos desde hace mucho, y había tenido ganas de hacer uno desde hace mucho jeje. Bueno espero que les guste y me dejen sus opiniones. :D

* * *

Ver a una persona tan simple como lo era Naruto tan enfadado como lo estaba ahora no era de lo mas normal, y es que solo pocas cosas hacían que el rubio tuviera tal enojo, y lo que ocurría en ese momento era de esas pocas cosas, se encontraba viajando junto a su abuelo Jiraiya, cosa que no debiera ser un problema de no ser por el destino al que se dirigían, pues su destino era nada mas y nada menos que el prestigioso "Instituto Educativo Konoha", uno de las mejores escuelas en el mundo, a donde, según Naruto, solo asistían 2 tipos de personas: los que eran unos cerebritos sabelotodo y los niños ricos y mimados que lograron entrar ahí por el dinero de sus papis.

Naruto no tenia cabida en ninguna de esas 2 opciones, pues ni era un cerebrito sabelotodo ni era un niño rico, el solo había logrado entrar a esa escuela porque la actual directora era amiga de su abuelo Jiraiya, y este había conseguido una plaza para Naruto, la verdad Naruto nunca le pidió tal cosa a su abuelo, y en cuanto lo supo se lo recrimino abiertamente, porque para su preparatoria, Naruto ya tenia planes, a lo que el solo le dijo que era por su bien, que en esa escuela le enseñaría la disciplina que le faltaba a Naruto, y ahora ahí estaba dirigiéndose a esa escuela, soltó un largo suspiro mirando desanimado la carretera, ganando la atención de su abuelo que lo miro y le dijo:

-Hey muchacho, quita esa cara, veras que cuando estés allí y veas todo lo que hay en esa escuela vas a querer quedarte de por vida- Naruto no dijo nada y siguió con la misma cara y con la vista hacia la carretera- Además recuerda también que no vienes solo, tus amigos vienen contigo-

Eso en realidad era lo único bueno que veía Naruto de ir a esa escuela, que no iba solo, con el iban sus 2 mejores amigos, Sasuke y Sakura. Sasuke era el mejor amigo que tenia en el mundo, se conocían desde pequeños, pues sus padres eran muy amigos, en un principio los 2 se detestaron, Naruto veía a Sasuke como un niño mimado y Sasuke a Naruto como un niño que solo quería estar llamando la atención, nunca se dirigieron mucho la palabra, hasta la tragedia donde un avión donde iban los padres de ambos, se perdiera en el mar, por una falla técnica, después de eso ellos 2 se hicieron muy amigos porque ambos se sentían identificados con el otro, ambos se sentían en completa soledad, y la noche en la que les dijeron todo ambos hicieron un pacto de nunca separarse y protegerse mutuamente, nunca hablaban de eso, pero ambos se acordaban perfectamente de esa noche y por eso sentían casi como su hermano al otro.

Pocos sabían de los sentimiento de compañerismo que sentían el uno por el otro, entre ellos estaba Sakura, a esta la había conocido cuando entraron en la primaria, Naruto de inmediato quedo enamorado de la chica, pero en cambio esta quedo prendada de Sasuke al igual que la mayoría de las chicas del salón y hasta de la escuela, esto muchos veces hizo enojar al rubio y provocaba peleas entre ellos, que en realidad no eran nada, pues ambos se tenían un gran aprecio mutuo.

Paso el tiempo y los 3 ingresaron a la misma secundaria, nada había cambiado Naruto seguía enamorado de Sakura y esta del azabache, en esos 3 años fue donde esa amistad se afianzo, y crearon los 3 un fuerte lazo, al termino de la secundaria los 3 decidieron seguir en esa escuela para hacer la preparatoria, pero debido a que Jiraiya lo había obligado a ir a otra escuela tuvieron que cambiar los planes. Sasuke no tuvo problema en entrar al Instituto Konoha, debido a que, además de ser un chico inteligente, su familia era dueña de una de las empresas mas grandes de la ciudad, y esta era actualmente dirigida por su tío, Uchiha Madara, por la muerte de los padres de Sasuke, Madara era con quien Sasuke se había quedado a vivir después del accidente de sus padres. Eso y que su hermano mayor Itachi estaba también en el Instituto Konoha ayudó a Sasuke a entrar sin problemas a este, en cambio Sakura que era en verdad muy lista había conseguido una beca por sus buenas calificaciones y así su familia logro pagar los gastos de sus estudios.

Al final todo se había acomodado para que los 3 fueran a la misma preparatoria.

Naruto miro hacia atrás para poder ver el carro que venia atrás de el, en el venían Sasuke, su hermano y su tío, y más atrás de ese carro venían Sakura y su familia, puso otra vez su vista al frente y le dijo a su abuelo:

-Tienes razón, no es tan malo- su abuelo le miro y sonriente le dijo:

-Lo ves, y tu que no querías venir-

-Si, lo siento, es que cuando me lo dijiste me enoje porque pensé que me iba a separar de ellos- dio una pausa y continuo- pero al final decidieron acompañarme- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. La verdad solo le enojaba que su abuelo casi lo hubiera obligado a ir a esa escuela, pero de ahí en mas no encontraba una razón para lo cual estar enfadado.

Ahora que lo pensaba, eso de ir a esa escuela tenia muchas cosas buenas, como por ejemplo, viviría ahí, no tendría alguien que le reprendiera de si su cuarto estaba tirado o que si se desvelaba mucho, no, claro que compartiría cuarto con otros 2 chicos, unos de ellos seria Sasuke, y con eso no tenia ningún problema, pero quien sabe que tipo de persona seria el otro, o seria un niño mimado o un cerebrito, la verdad solo esperaba que no fuera un niño mimado, tenia esperanzas de que fuera una persona normal y buena onda, Sasuke le había dicho muchas veces que el Instituto Konoha era como cualquier otra escuela, que en ella habría chicos que serian mala onda pero también habría muchos chicos buena onda. Naruto no le hizo mucho caso, el esperaba una escuela llena de presumidos, pero con que su compañero de cuarto no fuera así.

Naruto salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio que auto donde viajaba se paraba, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado a una gran ciudad, seguramente Konoha, por lo que Naruto había escuchado, la escuela estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, como a unos 10 o 15 minutos, así que antes de llegar a ella, habían decidido ir a un centro comercial a comprar las cosas que les hicieran falta y a comer, Naruto y su abuelo bajaron del auto para encontrarse con los demás, el viaje había sido de 4 horas y se veían felices de por fin estirar las piernas.

Habían salido desde de las 6:00 de la mañana, en ese momento eran las 10 y la escuela empezaba a recibir a los chicos hasta las 12:00 así que tenían 2 horas para hacer lo que quisieran, y así fue, Sakura y su mama se habían desaparecido comprando de tienda en tienda en cuanto entraron, mujeres. Mientas tanto su abuelo, el tío de de Sasuke y el padre de Sakura se habían ido directamente a la zona de alimentos a apartar mesa, mientras Naruto, Sasuke y su hermano Itachi caminaban en los pasillos del centro comercial buscando algo que llegara a interesarles.

Mientras caminaban Naruto podía ver como casi todas las chicas del lugar se quedaban mirando a los 2 chicos que tenia a su lado casi babeando, y una que otra también lo miraba a el, era cierto que Sasuke era una galanazo y muy guapo, pero con el transcurso del tiempo Naruto también se había echo un hombre guapo que podía llamar la atención de las chicas, no tanto como Sasuke o el mismo Itachi, pero si se podría decir que tenia su pequeño "club de fans", en la secundaria no había notado eso hasta que Sasuke un día, desesperado por la ceguedad de Naruto hacia otras chicas que no fueran Sakura, le dijo que abriera los ojos y se diera de que Sakura no era la única chica del mundo, que había mas, Naruto hizo caso a su consejo y se dio cuenta de que Sasuke tenia razón, había algunas chicas de la escuela que estaban interesadas en el, llego a hacerse novia de una, Yumiko, con la que duro algunos meses, pero Naruto se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que llego a quererla mucho no se podía comparar con lo que sentía por Sakura, así que un día dio por terminada la relación y quedaron bien, como amigos, pero desde esa vez Naruto ahora veía a otras chicas que no fueran Sakura, pero seguía sintiendo lo mismo esta, aun sabiendo que ella estaba enamorado de su amigo Sasuke.

Sasuke en cambio, sabia de los sentimientos de Sakura hacia el, pues mas de una ves la chica se los había declarado, Sasuke siempre los rechazaba diciendo que ella y el solo podían ser buenos amigos, solo una ves había tenido la tentación de querer aceptar esos sentimientos, pero también se dio cuanta del daño que le haría a cierto rubio que era su amigo y del distanciamiento que esto podría provocar en ellos, así que siempre los rechazaba. Actualmente veía a Sakura como solo una gran amiga, que tal ves en un futuro lejano podría llegar a ser lago mas, pero no por ahora, por ahora el estaba feliz siendo soltero y codiciado.

-Bueno, creo que entrare en esa tienda de ropa a ver si hay algo que me interese, ¿Vienen?- dijo Itachi rompiendo el silencio que se había formado, Sasuke desvió la mirada y solo soltó su típico "hmp", a lo que Naruto lo miro un poco enojado.

La relación entre los 2 hermanos era muy fría y distante, eso era debido a que casi nunca estuvieron juntos, pues desde muy pequeño Itachi había sido mandado a una escuela muy importante por su alto nivel de inteligencia para su edad, además de que el había sido seleccionado para dirigir en el futuro las empresas Uchiha, cuando ocurrió el terrible accidente, Itachi solo había ido con Sasuke para el funeral y solo a eso, después de eso lo dejo con su tío y se marcho otra ves, eso Sasuke lo tomo como una muestra de abandono y de desprecio hacia su persona, y así fue como su hermano paso a ser de una persona apreciado por el, a una que lo había abandonada desde pequeño cuando mas lo necesitaba.

Pero Naruto sabia que lo seguía apreciado mucho, solo que se sentía traicionado por el, y también sabia que Itachi no había querido abandonarlo si no que quería terminar su carrera y sus estudios lo mas rápido posible para poder hacerse cargo de todo lo que concierne a Sasuke, pues el no confiaba mucho en Madara, Naruto no sabia por que pero no lo hacia, la verdad es que Itachi amaba mucho a se hermanito y quería lo mejor para el. Naruto sabia eso porque un día Itachi se lo contó y le pidió que lo cuidara de Madara, no quiso decir porque pero Naruto obedeció, por eso desde ese día no le gustaba que Sasuke tratara mal a Itachi.

-No Itachi-san me quedare aquí con tu hermano- le dijo Naruto a Itachi, este solo asintió y se fue, Naruto lo veía muy feliz y sabia porque, el por fin iba poder estar cerca de Sasuke y también alejarlo de Madara, como ambos irían a la misma escuela, Itachi podría compartir mas con Sasuke y vigilar como le va en su vida.

-No entiendo porque le tienes tanto respeto- Sasuke le decía a Naruto sacando a este de sus pensamientos- después de todo no es nada tuyo y sabes bien lo que me hizo-

-Teme, ya te dije que el no te abandono, el solo quiere lo mejor para ti- contesto Naruto, Sasuke solo desvió la mirada y soltó su "hmp", Naruto suspiro y dijo- Bueno cambiando de tema, que te parece si vamos ya a comer, que ya tengo mucha hambre- dijo Naruto mientras se tomaba la pansa, Sasuke solo asistió y empezó a caminar hacia la zona de alimentos, seguido de Naruto.

Cuando llegaron ya estaban ahí Sakura y su madre, estas llevaban al menos 4 bolsas de compras cada una, Sasuke y Naruto las miraron sorprendidos, ellos ni siquiera había comprado algo, y ellas en una hora ya llevaban sabe que tanta ropa y otras cosas. La verdad no había comprado nada porque ambos sentían que con la ropa que llevaban en su maleta seria suficiente, y además no habían puesto mucha atención a las cosas que vendían en las tiendas por las que habían pasado.

Decidieron comprar una pizza para ellos 2 e Itachi, pues los hombres mayores ya habían comido y las mujeres solo querían una ensalada para cuidar la "dieta" ¡HA! Sakura siempre que iba comer con ellos, comía casi lo que come un hombre promedio, y eso era una de las cosas que a Naruto mas le gustaba de Sakura, ella comía a veces como un hombre pero seguía manteniendo su cuerpo sano y delgado, y eso era porque hacia mucho ejercicio.

Comieron, descansaron un poco dieron otra vuelta a el centro comercial y alrededor de las 11:30 partieron hacia su nueva escuela. Viajaron cerca de 10 minutos y al fin llegaron, al momento los 3 chicos quedaron pasmados, era enorme, primero habían entrado por un ancho camino que en ambos costados tenia un enorme jardín lleno de arboles y flores y algunas fuentes, justo al frente de ese jardín y siguiendo el sendero estaban 2 enormes edificios, uno para la preparatoria y otro para la universidad, ambos eran inmensos, Naruto sonrió enormemente y su abuelo al verlo así tan bien lo hizo y dijo:

-Lo ves, te dije que te iba a encantar- Naruto ni siquiera contesto pues seguía pasmado con la enormidad del lugar, y esa era solo inicio.

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento, Naruto bajo lo mas rápido posible, pues quería mirar las caras de sus amigos, sabia que Sasuke se iba a mostrar indiferente aunque muy en el fondo también estaba sorprendido, pero Sakura tenia una sonrisa radiante, y eso a Naruto le encantaba, los 3 chicos e Itachi bajaron sus maletas.

-Bueno, creo que es la despedida- dijo con tristeza en su voz la mama de Sakura, esta la miro y le dio un largo abrazo, al igual que a su padre

-Hey chicho, pórtate bien escuchaste, no quiero quejas tuyas- le decía Jiraiya a su nieto Naruto, este le dio un abrazo y le dijo:

-Tratare de hacerlo, nos veremos en navidad- le dijo mientras se separaban, este le sonrió y le dio unas palmadas en su hombre:

-Claro y oye, tus padres estarían orgullosos- Naruto le sonrió y le dio otro abrazo, y mientras lo hacia su abuelo le susurro- hey chico, aquí hay chicas muy lindas…no me vayas a salir con la tontería de embarazar a una eh- Naruto se alejo de el sonrojado y le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho diciéndole:

-Nunca cambiaras verdad- su abuelo le sonrió negando la cabeza y le extendió la mano diciendo finalmente:

- Entonces, nos vemos luego- Naruto le dio la mano y le sonrió para decirle:

-Si abuelo, hasta pronto- Este le sonrió, lo soltó y dio la vuelta para dirigirse a sus auto donde ya lo estaba esperando Madara, ellos se irían juntos, porque el auto donde habían ido los Uchihas se lo dejarían a Itachi, en caso de cualquier cosa. Los 4 chicos se despidieron por última vez con las manos, mientras veían como los 2 autos se alejaban.

-Bueno chicos, me encantaría acompañarlos a conocer la escuela pero tengo que ir a mi edificio, cualquier cosa pueden llamarme, Sasuke tiene mi teléfono, nos vemos después- decir Itachi mientras se subía al auto para dirigirse a estacionarlo en el estacionamiento de estudiantes.

-Adiós Itachi-san- dijeron casi al unisonó Sakura y Naruto, mientras Sasuke solo lo ignoro

-Bueno chicos, este es nuestro primer día… ¡Vamos a romper corazones!- dijo Naruto lo suficientemente fuerte para que un par de chicas que pasaban por ahí lo escucharan y rieran por lo baja, Naruto las miro e hizo que su mano simulara un teléfono, mientras les decía por lo bajo-llámame- ambas chicas rieron un poco sonrojadas mientras se alejaban, Naruto sonrió y orgulloso dijo- cayeron en mis encantos- Sakura y Sasuke lo miraban fastidiados y ambos dijeron:

-Vamos Naruto, antes de que acabes con tu reputación-

-Pero que dices, si en verdad cayeron en mis encantos- ambos chicos lo ignoraron y caminaron hacia adentro, Naruto tuvo que correr para alcanzarlos, entraron a lo que parecía un enorme lobby de hotel había gente corriendo de una lado para otro, no sabían muy bien que hacer

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- dijo Sakura un tanto preocupada

-Tranquilos, solo hay que preguntarle a alguien- dijo Naruto mientras caminaba hacia un grupo de gente, Sakura y Sasuke lo miraron como diciendo "aquí vamos de nuevo" mientras lo seguían, Naruto se acerco una chica y le toco el hombro para llamar su atención, esta volteo y sus miradas se encontraron, Naruto se quedo un poco embobado en sus ojos grises, nunca había visto unos iguales, eran extraños pero a la ves a Naruto le parecían hermosos, como 2 grandes lunas, su piel blanca y su cabello negro azulado que contrastaba con lo demás, se le hizo una chica linda, no supo si fue mucho tiempo el que se miraron pero al parecer se habían quedado mirando mucho porque un desesperado Sasuke dijo:

-Oye disculpa, podrías decirnos donde vamos para saber nuestra habitación- la chica ni siquiera lo escucho seguía mirando esos hermosos ojos azules en lo que se había perdido, había adquirido un pequeño tono rojizo en sus mejillas, que a Naruto le pareció adorable, pero pensaba que se había sonrojado porque Sasuke le estaba hablando _"otra a las redes de Sasuke"_ pensó un Naruto un poco enojado. En cambio Sasuke no lo podía creer, estaba siendo ignorado por una chica, eso no era un gran problema, porque mas de una lo habían echo, el problema es que lo estaba ignorando porque estaba totalmente embobado mirando a su amigo, eso si era una sorpresa, Sasuke estaba apunto de decir algo pero una voz llego y lo interrumpió:

-Oye Hinata…- era un chico, con cabello negro y tez un poco morena, Sasuke no sabia porque pero se le afiguro a un perro. Al parecer la chica se llamaba Hinata porque cuando escucho su nombre esta salió del trance del que estaba por ver a Naruto, y miro al suelo ahora si roja como un tomate- oh lo siento los interrumpí- dijo el chico recién llegado

-No, para nada, solo queríamos saber donde podíamos preguntar sobre nuestras habitaciones- dijo Sakura que miraba extrañada la escena

-Oh, aquí mismo, estamos esperando que la directora venga y nos de la bienvenida y además nos lleve a la zona de habitaciones y ya ahí nos dirán que habitación nos toco- acabo de decir el muchacho, Sakura le sonrió y le dijo:

-Oh, muchas gracias… mi nombre es Sakura- dijo extendiéndole la mano que este estrecho- ellos son mis amigos, Naruto y Sasuke- ambos le saludaron al chico, este los miro sonriente y dijo:

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kiba, ella es Hinata y Shino- los 3 chicos miraron con extrañeza a Shino, ¿cuando demonios haba llegado?, ni siquiera lo habían notado, este era un chico alto, de tez blanca y con unas gafas de sol que hacían imposible mirar sus ojos, los 3 pensaron lo mismo "que chico tan extraño" este solo les saludo moviendo la cabeza, los 3 dirigieron su mirada a Hinata que había tratado de decir algo, pero nada salió de sus boca, cuando ella noto que Naruto la miraba se puso muy roja, y bajo la mirada, Naruto al verla se extraño y dijo:

-¿Oye estas bien? Estas muy roja- se acerco a ella- ¿no tendrás fiebre?-dijo poniendo su mano en la frente de la chica, esta la miro pasmada y de lo nerviosa que estaba solo pum, se desmayo. Naruto la detuvo en su caída haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos, chocando con Sakura que también retrocedió y choco con alguien que tenia algo liquido en sus manos, porque al chocar sintió mojada su espalda, giro rápidamente para ver que había pasado, era una chica rubia de tez blanca y ojos color lavanda, la verdad era muy bonita, miro mas abajo y vio que le había tirado lo que sea que tenia en la mano, y la había llenado toda de eso, de inmediato trato de pedir disculpas pero la chica le grito:

-¡Que demonios te pasa!- dijo mientras le dio un vistazo- ¿que? ¿Es que tu frentota no te dejo ver o que?- Sakura la miro sorprendida, es cierto que tenia una frente un poco grande pero quien era esa chica para decírselo

-Mira quien lo dice- dijo Sakura mientras daba un vistazo a la chica y dijo el primer insulto que se le vino a la mente- ¡Cerda!- la chica rubia la miro a ella también sorprendida e iba a contraatacar, de no ser porque una voz la interrumpió:

-Hey Ino, ya basta quieres, solo fue un accidente- todos miraron al recién llegado, este era un chico de pelo negro y largo recogido en una coleta y de tez blanca, con mirada despreocupada y con la manos en los bolsillos, este venia acompañado de un chicho grande y un poco gordo que se encontraba comiendo unas papas fritas- siento lo de la problemática, soy Shikamaru, ella es Ino y mi amigo Choji- este les saludo todos y Naruto dijo:

-Yo soy Naruto, la frentona es Sakura y el es Sasuke- la verdad no pensó mucho lo que dijo, como muchas veces lo hacia, Sakura lo miro con furia, y solo no le pego porque aun tenia entre brazos a la pobre Hinata que había quedado en segundo plano debido a la discusión. Al final todos rieron debido a ese comentario, hasta Ino y Sakura que se habían olvidado de su altercado, Naruto le dio Hinata a Kiba, la verdad no quería porque la chica le transmitía una calidez extraña, pero al final se la dio, todos los chicos se quedaron ahí conversando un rato, conociéndose.

Naruto descubrió en ese rato que: Shino era un chico muy raro, callado y silencioso un poco como Sasuke pero mas extremo, Kiba era como el, enérgico y hablador, le caía bien, Hinata, que ya había despertado, le pareció una chica tímida, extraña y obscura, pero algo en ella le llamaba la atención y además la seguía viendo adorable, Ino era muy parecida a Sakura, era una chica "cool", un poco fresa si, pero se veía buena persona, Choji era una muy buena persona, muy amable y gentil, pero siempre se la pasaba comiendo y Shikamaru era un vago, no había mejor palabra que lo describiera, era flojo y todo se le hacia problemático.

Siguieron hablando un rato hasta que una voz les llamo la atención, Naruto la miro y noto quien era, la directora Tsunade, era rubia, de tez blanca y ojos color café, era muy bonita, pero la vedad Naruto si se sintió un poco intimidado por su semblante, era muy duro. Ella se puso al frente de todos y hablo:

-Muy bien, yo soy la directora Tsunade, bienvenidos a el Instituto Educativo de Konoha, seré breve, si alguno de ustedes hoza romper cualquiera de las reglas establecidas, se le expulsara inmediatamente, ¿Oyeron?- todos asintieron asustados- Ok- dijo cambiando totalmente su semblante, ahora sonreía y se miraba completamente amable con todos, es mas parecía otra persona- Ahora los llevare a sus respectivo cuartos, yo llevare a las mujeres a los suyos y, el subdirector y profesor de historia Kakashi Hatake llevara a los hombres- dijo sonriente apuntando hacia un hombre, este tenia el cabello blanco y despeinado, llevaba un tapabocas que no dejaba ver muy bien su cara, pero se notaba su tez blanca y también sus ojos negros, muchas de las chicas suspiraron al verlo, Naruto sonrió, siempre tenia que haber un profesor playboy en la escuela y en esa era el, Kakashi.

- Bien chicas síganme- dijo Tsunade, Sakura se despidió rápidamente con leve "nos vemos luego" para seguir a la directora, con ella iban Ino y Hinata junto a todas las demás mujeres.

-Okay chicos, se que quisieran saber donde están el dormitorio de las damas, pero eso es contra las reglas así que vamos al de ustedes- todos lo chicos lo siguieron mientras sonreía, se veía buena onda ese profesor.

Caminaron un poco, subieron unas cuantas escaleras, pasaron por algunos salones y a lo que Naruto le pareció una cafetería, al final llegaron a una gran puerta de madera que tenía un letrero que decía "Primer Año", todos entendieron que ahí eran sus dormitorios y así fue, pues Kakashi se detuvo ahí, los miro, saco una lista y dijo:

-Muy bien aquí es, atrás de esta a puerta están todas las habitaciones, en esta lista esta como van a estar distribuidas, primero que nada, la habitación cuenta con 3 camas, un baño completo, una pequeña sala de estar donde hay una televisión, una pequeña cocina con estufa y refrigerador, una mesa y 3 closets. ¿Ok?- todos asintieron al mismo tiempo- En su closet encontraran sus 3 uniformes, uno es el oficial y 2 son deportivos, uno con pans y uno con short, el uniforme se debe portar en horario de clases, ya después pueden vestir lo que ustedes deseen, además del uniforme de aquí también hay uno en los vestidores de la escuela, en la zona deportiva, es su deber cuidar de ellos, en caso de que algo le pase deben de ir a las oficinas de la escuela a pedir otro, debe de ser una buena razón el motivo de su perdida o si no, no será gratis, hay un servicio de lavandería al que los llevare en unos momentos y les enseñare toda la escuela ¿ok?- otra ves todos asintieron- Bueno, las habitaciones están acomodadas por números, por el momento todas están abiertas, ya dentro de estas están 4 llaves, una para cada persona y otra extra por si acaso, hay varias llaves que abren todas las habitación, una la tiene la señora que hace la limpieza, esta viene solo 1 ves a la semana, así que por favor traten de no hacer mucho desorden en estas, la señora puede llegar a hacer quejas si las habitaciones son un completo tiradero, ¿ok?-Todos asintieron

-Bueno les diré cual es su habitación, irán a reconocerla, tomaran su llave la cerraran y vendrán otra ves aquí para dar un recorrido a la escuela, en la habitación numero uno están los jóvenes Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara y Sai- los 3 nombrados tomaron sus pertenecías y entraron a las puerta de madera, Naruto conocía a las primeros 2, pero al otro no y se le hizo muy familiar a Sasuke, solo que mucho mas pálido- ok, la habitación 2 esta conformada por Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame y Nagato Uzumaki-los 3 caminaron hacia las habitaciones, Naruto miro extrañado a el ultimo chico, tenia el mismo apellido que el, tal ves hasta eran familia, ya la conocería después – la habitación numero 3 es la de Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki y Sabaku No Gaara- Naruto y Sasuke avanzaron hacia la puerta seguido de otro chico, Naruto solo lo miro un instante pero noto algo, tenia la misma mirada que el alguna ves tuvo y que Sasuke a veces todavía tenia, la mirada que uno tenia cuando estaba solo, esa mirada que demostraba soledad y dolor, Gaara era un chico de tez blanca, cabello rojo y ojos azul turquesa, además tenia unas ojeras notorias, al parecer no le gustaba dormir mucho.

Los 3 chicos entraron a la gran puerta, detrás de esta había un gran vestíbulo, tenia mesas, sillones y hasta un estantería con libros, a ambos lados de todo esto había puertas con números, se dirigieron en silencio a la que tenia el numero 3, y entraron, la habitación era como un pequeño departamento, primero estaba una mesa y alado unos sillones y una tele, avanzando mas había 3 camas, 2 que estaban seguidas y una al frente de estas, cada una tenia a un lado su closet y 2 muebles de cama, y al final había 2 puertas una era la cocina y otra era el baño, Naruto avanzo casi corriendo hasta la cama que estaba sola y casi gritando dijo:

- Esta será mi cama- dijo mientras se dejaba caer en esta, Gaara avanzo a una de las 2 que quedaban ignorando al rubio, y Sasuke avanzo a la otra, el también ya había visto la mirada del pelirrojo, soledad y dolor. Por unos momentos se formo un silencio incomodo que Sasuke decidió a romper:

-Soy Sasuke y el escandaloso es Naruto- acabo de decir y Naruto se levanto de golpe emitiendo un sonido como de reproche, Gaara primero no hizo ni dijo nada, después miro directamente a Sasuke, y ahí fue cuando este sintió que veía un espejo, esos ojos eran el reflejo de los suyos, de soledad y dolor, sus miradas se cruzaron unos momentos, y luego Gaara miro a Naruto, para después desvirar otra ves la mirada y decir secamente:

-Soy Gaara- Naruto sintió como un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo, sus voz había sonado fría y cortante, y el pensaba que la de Sasuke era fría, la de Gaara era pero, ¿Qué en esa escuela todos eran parecidos a Sasuke? Primero Shino que era muy callado y inexpresivo, después el chico Sai que era un casi Sasuke y ahora este tipo que era tan frio y cortante como el, no sabia como iba a aguantar con esos 2 en su habitación, pero bueno solo dormiría con ellos ya después vería con que llenar todo el demás tiempo, después de todo ese lugar era enorme y habría muchas cosas que hacer.

Ese solo era el principio en esa escuela, ya había conocido personas y amigos con los que compartirían al menos un año, y estaba seguro que seria un año llenos de emociones. Y así seria.

* * *

Bueno este el primer capitulo jeje espero les allá gustado, este capitulo solo era para hacer que todos se conocieron aunque aun me faltan algunos por incluir. Puse a personajes como Nagato porque necesitaba mas alumno jeje pero ya verán que también serán parte de la historia.

Bueno por favor dejen un Review de que les parecio y dejen sus criticas por favor, apenas estoy empezando en esto jeje Bueno me despido, dejen su review por favor :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hola :) Aqui esta otro capitulo jeje espero que les guste, porfas manden un review de que les parecio si? Bueno los dejo con el capi!

* * *

Hinata caminaba apresurada al igual que un gran grupo de mujeres que seguían a la directora Tsunade, esta ya les había llevado a donde estaban sus habitaciones y dicho como estas estaban distribuidas, a Hinata le había tocado con Ino y Sakura, y la verdad no tenia problema alguno con eso pues ya había tenido el gusto de conocerlas cuando esperaban a la directora Tsunade en la entrada de la escuela.

En opinión de Hinata, Sakura e Ino se comportaban de manera extraña entre ellas, en un momento parecía que eran grandes amigas, una riéndose del comentario de la otra o hablando de un chico que vieron, pero de un momento a otro empezaban a insultarse, Ino diciéndole frentona y Sakura diciéndole cerda, para después simplemente reírse y continuar como si nada, parecía que se conocía de toda la vida.

-Y… ¿de donde eres Hinata?- le decía Sakura a Hinata mientras caminaban por algunos pasillos dirigiéndose a la zona de deportes

-Oh…am, s-soy de aquí de la ciudad de Konoha- respondió Hinata

-¡¿Enserio?! Hay a mí me encantaría vivir aquí, los centros comerciales tienen ropa fabulosa y el clima es tan agradable- respondió Sakura emocionada, Hinata sonrió tímidamente y dijo:

-Y, ¿usted de donde es Sakura-san?-

-Por favor Hinata no me hables con tanto respeto como si fuera un vieja, somos de la misma edad ¿no?, así que solo llámame Sakura, y soy del país del Agua, allá casi siempre esta lloviendo, es molesto- termino de decir Sakura mientras se asomaba por una ventana por la que estaban pasado.

Hinata se quedo mirando a Sakura, parecía una buena persona y además era muy bonita con su cabello peculiarmente rosa y sus hermosas ojos color jade, recordó cuando se conocieron y se sonrojo al instante al recordar que se había desmayado, no sabia porque se había comportado así, era cierto que a veces era muy tímida pero normalmente no llegaba al punto de desmayarse, pero de tan solo recordar esos hermosos ojos azules se volvía a poner nerviosa, y es que de verdad eran lindos, y no solo era eso si no que en ellos había algo que te llamaba, de solo verlos era como si te sintieras feliz y lleno de energía, además Hinata había sentido eso que llamaban "mariposas en el estomago", y si había sentido todo eso de tan solo mirarle los ojos, ahora imagínese como se sintió cuando Naruto puso su mano en su frente, no sabia como explicarlo, fue como una corriente eléctrica recorriendo todo su cuerpo, nunca había sentido nada igual, era extraño… pero al mismo tiempo placentero, _"Naruto"_ pensó la chica sonriente y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sakura miro extrañada como las mejillas de su amiga de repente se sonrojaban, recordaba que al principio la Hinata le pareció extraña y silenciosa, pero ahora solo notaba que era un poco tímida, Ino y ella ya lo habían notado y habían decidido tratar de quitárselo, después de todo Hinata era una mujer muy bonita y podría llamar la atención de cualquiera, lo que le recordó lo que había pasado cuando conoció a Hinata, ella y Naruto se habían quedado mirando como en trance por un largo instante y hasta Hinata había ignorado a Sasuke por estar mirando al rubio, no sabia porque le molesto un poco la forma en la que Hinata miro a Naruto, después de todo ella no era nada de Naruto mas que una amiga y fue con eso que justifico su molestia, que Naruto era un gran amigo para ella.

Sakura estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos y no noto que el grupo había parado, lo que ocasiono que chocara de lleno con alguien, era un chica, era lata, pelirroja con tez blanca y unos particulares ojos rojos detrás de unos anteojos, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención era la forma en la iba vestida, vestía una camisa de botones que estaba desabrochada de la parte de arriba, dejando ver un gran escote y también desabrochada de la parte de abajo dejando ver su vientre blanco y plano, también llevaba un mini-short que dejaba mostrar sus largas y blancas piernas. La chica era bonita pero por la forma en que vestía Sakura de inmediato pensó en una palabra "zorra", y es que no puedo evitarlo por su forma de vestir y su apariencia.

-Hey, ¿Por qué no te fijas por donde caminas eh?- dijo con tono desafiante, Sakura iba responderle como se merecía, pero Ino, que había llegado de repente le tapo la boca y dijo:

-Fue un accidente Karin ella no se fijaba por donde caminaba- la nombrada miro a la recién llegada y solo se giro con un gesto de disgusto para alejarse de ahí, Ino le quito a Sakura la mano de su boca, y esta la miro confundida

-¿La conoces?-

-Si, ella y yo solíamos ser amigas en la secundaria, pero un día ella se fijo en un chico, pero a ese chico le gustaba yo y peleamos, la verdad es que ya no aguantaba su actitud grosera y prepotente- Sakura no contuvo una pequeña carcajada "grosera y prepotente" eran los calificativos que tenia para Ino, bueno ya no tanto ahora que la conocía mejor, hasta le caía bien

-¿Enserio?- dijo Sakura e Ino solo asintió- ¿A un ser vivo le gustabas?- Ino la miro disgustada mientras decía:

-Ja-ja-ja muy graciosa la niña- Sakura solo le sonrió

-Si, tengo mis momentos, y oye… ¿Qué paso con el chico?- Ino miro al suelo un poco triste y dijo:

-Pues nada, el la verdad me llego a gustar, pero no paso nada después de eso, ni siquiera estoy segura de si le interesaba de verdad- Sakura miro a su amiga cabizbaja, y le dio un pequeño abrazo

-A no importa ya lo olvidaras en esta escuela- Ino la miro y aun más triste le dijo:

-Ese es el problema, el también entro a esta escuela- Sakura la miro sorprendida y pregunto:

-¿Enserio? Y ¿Cómo se llama?- Ino iba a responderle cuando la directora Tsunade hablo:

-Ok chicas, esta es la alberca olímpica de la escuela, pueden usarla solo si entran a las clases o al equipo de natación de la escuela, de lo contrario no podrán hacerlo- Sakura miro sorprendida el lugar donde se encontraban, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando llegaron, pero el lugar era enorme, era una alberca olímpica después de todos, a Sakura siempre le había gustado mucho la natación, tal ves entraría a las clases o porque no y hasta el equipo

-Ok chicas vamos, que ahora iremos a las canchas- dijo la directora mientras empezaba a caminar seguido de todas las demás chicas.

.

.

Naruto al igual que todos lo chicos caminaban detrás del profesor Kakashi, ya habían dado un largo recorrido por casi toda la escuela y solo les faltaba la zona de deportes.

A lo largo de todo el recorrido Naruto se la había pasado platicando de persona en persona, primero había estado caminando entre Sasuke y Gaara pero de inmediato se desespero y es que cuando Naruto trataba de iniciar una conversación los 2 chicos solo le contestaban con monosílabos y Gaara a veces hasta lo ignoraba, al parecer Sasuke se hacia aun mas callado de lo que ya era cuando estaba alado de una persona muy callada como lo era Gaara. Al final Naruto no aguanto el silencio de los 2 chicos y decidió alejarse de ellos.

Primero se había dirigido hacia donde estaba el tal Nagato, este se encontraba caminando alado de Shikamaru y Choji, duro poco rato ahí, lo suficiente para hablar con Nagato de su apellido, descubrió que el apellido Uzumaki se derivaba de lo que alguna ves fue un gran clan, y de allí que había muchas personas en Japón con ese apellido, Naruto solo tuvo la conclusión de que el y Nagato no eran familiares directos pero si podían ser tal ves primos muy muy lejanos. Al final también decidió alejarse de ahí por que con Shikamaru no se podía hablar por lo flojo que era y Choji solo se la pasaba comiendo.

Después de eso Naruto se fue con Kiba, con el estaban Shino y el tal Sai, casi casi solo platico con Kiba pues Shino era muy callado y Sai se le había echo raro, y es que cuando platico con el solo le había dicho que si eran amigos debía de pensar en un apodo que ponerle a Naruto, eso, y que le había dado un abrazo para demostrarle su afecto de amistad hacia el, habían sido razones suficientes para que Naruto tachara a Sai de raro.

Con Kiba platico sobre diversos temas, al parecer el era de la ciudad de Konoha, le gustaba el futbol y hacer mucho deporte, pero lo que mas le gustaba, eran los perros, su familia era dueña de muchas veterinarias de la ciudad y era experta en el cuidado canino, también le conto sobre su perro Akamaru, decía que el era su mejor amigo en el mundo y que era casi tan listo como un humano.

Kiba al final le conto que a Shino y a Hinata los había conocido desde la primaria y eran grandes amigos desde entonces. Naruto no pudo evitar recordar como había conocido a esos 2, pero en especial recordó como se había quedado embobado cuando miro los ojos de la chica por primera ves, "hermosos" había sido la palabra con la que los había calificado, y es que era la verdad, esos enormes orbes blancos lo habían cautivado.

Naruto no aguanto la curiosidad y le pregunto a Kiba sobre los ojos de Hinata, este solo lo miro extrañando y le contesto que esos ojos eran propios del clan de donde era Hinata, el clan Hyuuga, uno de los mas prestigiosos clanes de Konoha y hasta de Japón, solo los miembros de ese clan tenían ese color de ojos.

Después de eso Naruto no platico con nadie, se quedo pensando en la chica, en Hinata. Era miembro de uno de los clanes mas importantes de Japón, y eso, a los ojos de Naruto, la convertía en una niña rica y mimada, pero la verdad es que la chica no le había parecido eso, es mas parecía todo lo contrario, era cierto que era extraña y muy callada, además que se desmayo cuando la toco, pero parecía una buena persona, además de muy bonita, pero que mas daba, ella de seguro ya se había fijado en Sasuke y el ya no tenia posibilidades con ella… Naruto para abruptamente sus pensamientos, ¡¿En que demonios estaba pensando?! El estaba enamorado de Sakura y un par de "ojos bonitos" no iban a cambiar eso, solo se le había echo linda la chica, no mas, el seguía completamente enamorado de Sakura, y punto final. Naruto siguió caminando detrás de todos los chicos con cara confundida por lo que había estado pensando.

Mientras tanto Sasuke y Gaara seguían caminando en silencio, a Sasuke ya le estaba pareciendo incomodo el asunto, es cierto que le gustaba el silencio pero no uno tan extremo, no se habían dicho nada en cerca de 10 minutos y Sasuke ya se había desesperado, y además quería saber mas sobre Gaara, saber sobre su vida, saber porque tenia esos ojos llenos de soledad y tristeza, no quería abordar el tema directamente primero tenia que ganarse su confianza, después de todo iban a convivir al menos todo un año y quería saber como era el chico. Sasuke miro a Gaara, este solo caminaba sin mirar nada ni a alguien y mantenía una mirada inexpresiva, solo podía notar que estaba un poco aburrido, Sasuke entonces se decidió a romper el silencio:

-Entonces Gaara… ¿de donde eres?- Gaara lo miro un instante para después mirar nuevamente hacia al frente, suspiro y hablo:

-De Suna…-dijo secamente, Sasuke normalmente esperaba después de eso una pregunta como "¿y tu?" pero como no la escucho decidió hablar el:

-Oh, ya veo… ¿de allá es tu familia?-dijo mirando detenidamente a Gaara, noto como al escuchar esa palabra sus ojos se entristecían un poco y agachaba la cabeza, para después levantarla con una leve sonrisa sarcástica y emitiendo un leve sonido como de burla, Sasuke puedo sentir un leve escalofrío al mirar los ojos llenos ahora de odio del pelirrojo, eso y su sonrisa sarcástica le daban un toque un poco tétrico al chico

-Si… si es que a eso se le puede llamar familia- acabo de decir el pelirrojo y regreso al gesto serio de siempre, Sasuke solo asintió, ahí estaba el problema, en su familia, después de eso Sasuke no dijo más y ambos continuaron caminando en silencio.

Todos los chicos caminaron hasta llegar a la alberca olímpica, ahí Kakashi les explico como podrían usarla, metiéndose a clases o entrando al equipo de natación de la escuela, Sasuke sabía quien era el líder del equipo de natación, era amigo de su hermano Itachi, su nombre era Kisame Hoshigaki, Sasuke no lo conocía en persona pero había escuchado cosas sobre el, se decía que parecía un tiburón cuando nadaba.

Después de eso todos los chicos pasaron por distintas canchas de destinos deportes, baseball, basketball, tennis, etc. Fueron así hasta que llegaron a la última, y a la Naruto junto que una gran mayoría de chicos esperaban, la cancha de futbol, ese era el gran pasatiempo de Naruto, jugar futbol.

Todos los chicos quedaron impresionados por el lugar, y es que el lugar parecía un verdadero estadio de futbol profesional, era muy grande.

-Bueno chicos, este es la cancha de futbol de la escuela, bueno más bien el estadio de futbol de la escuela- decía sonriendo Kakashi al ver lo impresionados que se veían todos los chicos- tener un estadio de futbol se debe a que la escuela Konoha esta en el torneo sub-18 de Japón, este es el torneo a nivel Amateur mas importante del país, las escuelas de futbol mas importantes del país están en ese torneo- todos los chicos lo miraban con entusiasmo- y ahora les diré, que hay algunas vacantes en el equipo de la escuela, pero tampoco quiero que se emocionen mucho, porque también hay otro buenos jugadores de otros grados que quieren entrar al equipo, así que si alguien tiene deseos de ingresar al equipo necesitara ponerle muchas ganas-

-Ya vera que yo entrare- dijo Naruto ganándose las miradas de todos los chicos al igual que la de Kakashi que lo miro sonriente, le gustaban mucho los chicos entusiastas como el, le recordaban a un viejo amigo de la infancia.

-¿Un tonto como tu? No creo- dijo un chico dentro la multitud, todos voltearon a verlo, en cuanto notaron quien lo había dicho se escucharon varios murmullos, entre los que Naruto pudo escuchar un nombre, o más bien un apodo "los 4 del sonido" ¡HA! Que clase de apodo era ese, que eran muy ruidosos o que, Naruto miro a los chicos que eran exactamente 4

-Vamos, ven y dímelo en mi cara- le dijo Naruto a el chico que lo había dicho, tenia el cabello blanco y largo con el que cubría completamente su ojo derecho, además parecía que usaba pintalabios, porque sus labios estaban muy morados, a ojos de Naruto se veía algo afeminado, y aunque a el no le gustaba calificar un chico por su apariencia eso era lo que parecía, además de que tenia una mirada engreída, el chico tuvo las intenciones de avanzar hacia el, pero Kakashi se interpuso entre los 2 y con una mirada tranquila dijo:

-Ok tranquilos chicos, todos tendrán oportunidad de entrar al equipo- Naruto y el chico se quedaron mirando otro momento y después ambos desviaron la mirada- Bueno, miren la hora que es, las 3:30, creo que es hora de que me valla, hay una reunión de maestros a las 4, y me tengo que ir, así que les diré esta información, hoy en el vestíbulo de la zona de habitaciones se pondrá una lista de la distribución de alumnos por salón y también cual será su horario de clases, se pondrá ahí alrededor de las 8 de la noche, en esta también vendrán horarios como la hora de desayuno, comida y cena además de otros eventos especiales. Ahora pueden ir a su habitación a instalarse, guardar su ropa, bañarse y otras cosas, hoy la hora de la cena será a partir de la 8 y se cerrara a las 10 en punto, a toda hora hay prefectos en todos lados, así que cuidado con estar haciendo algo indebido, esta prohibido estar mas tarde de las 12 fuera de las habitaciones si no es por algún suceso o evento especial, o por permiso previo de algún profesor o alumno, pero eso ya lo deben saber por el reglamento se supone leyeron de la escuela- algunos chicos asintieron, mientras que la gran mayoría recordaba como habían decidido ignorar y no leer el gran reglamento de la escuela- bueno, ya habrá tiempo de que lo lean, o si no lo aprenderán con la experiencia… entonces, vámonos que tengo que cerrar el estadio-

Todos los chicos salieron del estadio y se dirigieron hasta el lugar donde estaban las habitaciones, Naruto busco con la mirada a el chico con que había discutido, este iba mas delante de el, caminando con los otros 3

-Vaya que eres Baka, 3 horas aquí y ya te metiste en problemas- Naruto miro hacia atrás para ver a Sasuke, que caminaba junto a Gaara

-¿Y que querías Teme? ¿Que no le dijera nada?- le respondió Naruto a lo que Sasuke solo sonrió y dijo:

- No, hiciste bien- Naruto sonrió ente esas palabras y otra ves miro hacia al frente para ver a al chico

-Hey Naruto- Naruto miro hacia la dirección donde lo habían llamado, era Kiba que venia alado de Shino- que bien que lo pusiste en su lugar a Sakon eh- le dijo Kiba a Naruto cuando llego a su lado

-¿Lo conoces?-

-¡Ha! que si los conozco- respondió Kiba con una sonrisa burlona- estaban en mi secundaria esos 3, y un día pelee con ellos- Naruto lo miro sorprendido y pregunto:

-¿Con los 4?-

-Bueno, en realidad se supone que estaba peleando con Sakon, pero como le iba ganando Jirobo y Kidomaru se metieron- contesto sonriendo Kiba- Shino tuvo que entrar ayudarme y se hizo un caos, al final llego un profesor a separarnos y nos suspendieron una semana a todos- Naruto miraba sorprendido a Kiba mientras le contaba todos eso

-¿Y porque pelearon?- pregunto Sasuke que había escuchado todo

- Bueno el siempre me había caído mal y tenia muchas ganas de romperle la cara, mas que nada porque a Sakon le gustaba Hinata y se la pasaba molestándola…-

-¡¿Que?!- preguntaron Sasuke y Naruto sorprendidos y un poco molestos interrumpiendo a Kiba, este los miro extrañados y asintió para después seguir hablando:

- Si, el se la pasaba molestándola y todo eso, por eso quería golpearlo, pero Hinata siempre me decía que lo dejara que solo me metería en problemas, pero un día lo descubrí tratando de besarla a la fuerza y fue la gota que derramo el baso, por eso fue que lo golpee- dijo acabando su relato Kiba, Naruto lo miraba con impresión por lo que había escuchado, en cambio Sasuke no había escuchado eso ultimo por que se había quedado pensando en la reacción que tuvo al escuchar que al tal Sakon le gustaba Hinata, no sabia porque había reaccionado así, apenas conocía a la chica, pero la verdad es que le había llamado la atención, mas que nada porque lo había ignorado por mirar Naruto y es que eso normalmente era al revés, las chicas ignoraban al rubio por mirarlo a el, pero si le había llamado la atención esa chica de alguna forma.

-¿Y con el que acabo de discutir era el?- pregunto el rubio

-Si, ese era Sakon, el de pelo negro es Kidomaru y el otro gordo es Jirobo- respondió Kiba

-¿y el otro?- pregunto Sasuke

-A si, Kimimaro, el no se porque no entro a ayudar a Sakon ese día, estaba ahí y solo se quedo mirando, dicen que es el líder de los otros 3, pero también dicen que no es tan malo, que es el mas normal de los 4- contesto Kiba, y Sasuke asintió mientras pensaba en el, desde el principio se había fijado en el, lo conocía de algún lugar, ya recordaría de donde.

Después de eso, solo caminaron en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus cosas hasta que llegaron a la zona de habitaciones y cada quien se fue a la suya

Naruto, Sasuke y Gaara entraron, y el rubio de inmediato corrió hasta su cama y aventó, los otros 2 solo lo ignoraron y fueron a las suyas, Gaara dijo algo como que se iba a bañar y desapareció detrás de la puerta del baño dejando a Naruto y Sasuke solos, Sasuke empezó a acomodar su ropa en su closet y en su ropero, además de mirar su nuevo uniforme, este consistía en un pantalón de vestir azul marino, una camisa de playera blanca, una corbata y un saco también azul marino y con rayas rojas en algunas partes. Mientras que el deportivo era un pans azul marino, una playera blanca y una sudadera del mismo azul marino y con rayas rojas en algunas partes, y el otro era lo mismo solo que con un short.

-Oye Teme, Gaara es muy callado ¿no?- dijo Naruto que estaba acostado en su cama mirando al techo

-Si- dijo secamente Sasuke mientras continuaba guardando su ropa, Naruto se levanto y lo miro

-Y… ¿viste los ojos que tiene?- pregunto el rubio mas serio

-Si- dijo Sasuke deteniéndose para recordar lo que había hablado con el pelirrojo mientras caminaban, como sus ojos había adquirido esa tristeza al hablar de su familia

-¿Qué crees que le halla pasado?-

-No lo se Naruto, pero será mejor que vallamos con cuidado con el, ese chico esconde algo raro, y esta completamente en la obscuridad- respondió Sasuke al recordar el gesto que Gaara había echo al responderle cundo caminaban, esa sonrisa y mirada llena de odio

-Ah no puedo ser tan malo, ya veras que lo sacare de ahí y terminaremos siendo buenos amigos- dijo Naruto sonriendo, Sasuke le iba a contestar algo pero Gaara, que había salido del baño y había escuchado lo que había dicho Naruto, llamo la atención de ambos, que se giraron a verlo, Naruto sintió un escalofrió al ver su rostro, y Sasuke también sintió algo parecido, era el mismo rostro que había echo, esa sonrisa en su cara y su mirada llena de odio

-No lo creo- dijo Gaara mirando sonriente al rubio, que lo miraba con miedo en los ojos, Gaara camino hasta su cama pasando a lado de ambos, dejo una cosas en esta y después salió de la habitación sin decir nada mas, Naruto soltó un largo bocado de aire que había contenido, y miro a Sasuke, este lo miraba también

-Creo que a este no Naruto- dijo Sasuke para después seguir acomodando su ropa, dejando a un pensativo Naruto que miraba el lugar por donde Gaara se acaba de ir.

.

.

Gaara caminaba sin un rumbo especifico, pensando en lo que acaba de pasar en la habitación, en como Naruto había dicho que lo iba a salvar de la obscuridad y que iban a hacer buenos amigos, ¿amigos? Gaara nunca había tenido uno solo.

El siempre había estado solo, desde su nacimiento, su madre, Karura había muerto durante el parto, y su padre, lo había odiado desde eso, pues había matado a la única mujer que de verdad había amado, no a la esposa que tuvo que elegir para tener un hijo varón y que este heredara las empresas Sabaku No, si no a la mujer de la que se había enamorado, Gaara era el resultado de ese amor, y por eso su padre había tratado de esconderlo, lo había dejado solo en un orfanato, pero al poco tiempo se supo la verdad, toda divulgada por el tío de Gaara, hermano de Karura, Yashamaru, que odiaba tanto a el padre de Gaara como a Gaara, a ambos los culpaba de la muerte de su hermana.

Cuando todo salió a la luz, se hizo un gran caos, primero fue el divorcio de su padre con su esposa, después esta fue encontrada muerta y su padre se tuvo que hacer cargo de sus hijos con ella, Temari y Kankuro, Temari era muy pequeña para comprender lo que pasaba con apenas 5 años, la misma edad que Gaara tenia, pero Kankuro había comprendido todo, y solo apunto hacia un culpable por la muerte de su madre, Gaara.

Después de eso, Kankuro habia odiado a Gaara, lo habia alejado de todos, a todos lados que iba Gaara, Kankuro inventaba cosas sobre el, que estaba enfermo o que era un monstruo, o que el mismo había matado a su madre Karura, a todos lados que iba Gaara era tratado como un monstruo, como un enfermo, todos se alejaban de el, nadie se le acercaba, su padre no hacia nada para impedirlo pues aun sentía ese odio, aun lo culpaba de la muerte de Karura, la única que si estuvo con Gaara en todo momento y habia tratado de ser su amiga fue su media hermana Temari.

Al poco tiempo ya no era necesario inventar chismes, el propio Gaara era el que solo se alejaba de la gente, no le gustaba estar con nadie, ya ni siquiera le gustaba estar con su hermana, se habia dado cuenta de que solo tenia que ver por el, era el único que importaba. Así fue toda su primaria y secundaria, no hablaba con nadie, pero ahora tampoco dejaban que lo molestasen, ahora se defendía, una ves estuvo apunto de matar a golpes a un niño que lo habia molestado, ganándose el odio de todos, pero ya no le importaba era mejor estar solo. Así fue siempre hasta que en su último año de secundaria sucedió lo impensable, su padre murió, ni siquiera le importo en realidad, no fue siquiera a su funeral, no lo extrañaría ahí.

Temari tampoco sufrió mucho en realidad, su padre se habia vuelto muy distante también con ella y Kankuro después de la muerte de su madre, Kankuro se habia ido al extranjero a estudiar pues el heredaría las empresas Sabaku No, Temari entonces se dio cuenta de que ya nada los ataba ahora con Suna, que se podían ir de ese lugar en el que solo habia dolor para ella y Gaara.

Fue entonces que decidió irse a Konoha, a esa escuela tan importante y buena, no tuvieron problemas en entrar, después de todo tenían dinero y se podría decir que ambos eran listos. Así ambos habían partido hacia Konoha, Temari con esperanzas nuevas de hacer una nueva vida allí.

Gaara camino hasta llegar a las afueras de los jardines de las escuela, eran cerca de las 6:30 y el sol ya empezaba a ponerse, habia caminado durante horas, el lugar era enorme y eso le gustaba a Gaara, podía alejarse fácilmente de todos, esconderse y pensar, en cualquier tema, pero esta ves no puedo evitar recordar la conversación que había tenido con su hermana Temari en el avión en el que habían venido

_-Gaara, tenemos que hablar- le decía Temari al pelirrojo, este solo la ignoro mirando la ventanilla del avión- hey, escucha, esta es nuestra oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, nadie nos conocerá ahí, nadie sabrá nuestro pasado, es nuestra oportunidad de comenzar una nueva vida, de hacer amigos, de…- Temari fue interrumpida por Gaara, que la había callado haciendo un además con la mano, la miro con su rostro inexpresivo y le dijo con voz seca:_

_-¿Amigos?- callo un momento y miro al suelo-No son necesarios- Temari lo miro un instante con desilusión en sus ojos, alzo la mano y acaricio el cabello de su hermano, de pequeño siempre lo hacia cuando encontraba al chico triste, no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa nostálgica al recordar como era Gaara de pequeño, dulce, tierno, gentil y amable, como todo niño debería de ser, y también recordó como había cambiado por el odio de todos hacia el, su padre, Kankuro y todos los niños con los que Gaara trataba de convivir, todos lo alejaba, Gaara se hizo solitario, no le gustaba estar con nadie, ni con ella._

_-Gaara, no puedes estar solo toda tu vida- Gaara tomo la mano de la chica y la aparto con brusquedad, y después se levanto y se dirigió al baño del avión, donde estuvo un buen rato. Cuando regreso su hermana Temari estaba dormida, Gaara noto una cuantas lagrimas secas en un sus mejillas, había llorado, por su culpa, eso era lo única que acaso podía hacer sentir culpable a Gaara, ver a su hermana llorar por el, después de todo ella había sido la única que había estado siempre con el, que le había dado un poco de amor. _

_-Lo siento Temari- dijo Gaara en un susurro mientras limpiaba el rostro de su hermana con sus manos, sabia que ella encontraría amigas y amigos en ese lugar, era una chica buena y divertida, y también sabia que era muy linda, muchas veces había tenido que alejar a algunos pretendientes de ella, la razón, no quería perderla, era la única persona que tenia en el mundo y por eso quería alejarla de todo el que quisiera algo con ella, era egoísta si, pero Gaara así era, y aunque a veces la despreciaba y la trataba mal, Gaara la quería y mucho._

Gaara sonrió un poco al recordar eso, en ese momento Temari tal ves estaría haciendo amigas por ahí, y por que no y hasta un novio, Gaara había decido dejar que ella hiciera su vida, no podía mantenerla junto a el por siempre, eso lo sabia, algún día ella se iba a ir, y el se quedaría completamente solo, vagando por al obscuridad. Sin nadie a su lado.

.

.

Hinata preparaba su cama para acostarse, a un lado de ella, Sakura hacia lo mismo con la suya y al frente Ino también. Eran cerca de las 11:30 y como mañana las clases empezarían a las 6:00, tenían que dormirse ya porque tendrían que despertarse muy temprano para llegar a tiempo. A las 3 chicas les había tocado en el mismo salón y también junto a casi todos sus amigos.

Esa noche habían ido a cenar junto a casi todos los alumnos de primero, conocieron más gente y conocieron más sobre la gente que ya conocían.

Hinata se dio cuenta de la forma de ser de Naruto, era divertido y energético, y además al parecer Kiba le había dicho lo que le había pasado en secundaria con Sakon, pues en un rato en el que ambos se encontraron Naruto le dijo a Hinata que si alguien llegara a molestarla otra ves, solo le dijera a el, y que el arreglaría todo, esto causo un sonrojo a Hinata del tamaño del mundo, Sakura le dijo que así era Naruto, no le gustaba que nadie tratara mal a otra persona, Hinata no hacia mas que sorprenderse con todo lo que el chico hacia, y poco a poco estaba quedando mas y mas prendado del rubio, era divertido, atento, demostrativo, energético, y sabia que aun le faltaba mucho mas por conocer al rubio, después de todo iban a estar un año juntos, y eso a Hinata le causaba una emoción indescriptible, no podía evitarlo.

Hinata no sabia que era lo que sentía por el rubio, pues según ella nunca había estado enamorada de alguien y lo que sentía Hinata con solo mirar los ojos de Naruto le causaba una sensación extraña en su interior, se ponía nerviosa y casi no podía hablar, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía aliviada, llena de vida y sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa, era algo extraño, tal ves eso era lo que le llamaban el amor.

Hinata sonreía mientras pensaba en ese chico, esa noche esperaba poder soñar con el, con esos hermosos ojos azules.

.

.

Naruto acomodaba su cama dispuesto a dormir, miro un momento la cama de Gaara y no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado, no había visto al chico desde que había salido de la habitación, no había ido a cenar, y ahora eran cerca de las 11:30 de la noche y no había rastros de el, miro a Sasuke que ya se había acostado y le dijo:

- Oye teme, ¿no crees que deberíamos ir a buscar a Gaara?- este solo miro un instante y soltando un suspiro dijo:

-Ya te dije que lo dejes Naruto, debe de estar por ahí haciendo algo o con alguien-

-Pero, ¿y si le pasó algo?- Sasuke solo lo ignoro y cerró los ojos, pero después dijo:

-No te preocupes, si no a llegado a la 1 de la mañana vamos a buscarlo-

Naruto solo asintió y decidió acostarse, recordó lo que había pasado durante la cena, lo que le había dicho a Hinata y como esta se sonrojo tanto, si que era tímida, pero Naruto no podía evitar notar como esta le llamaba tanto la atención, y ahora además de eso, tenia la idea de que necesitaba protegerla, vaya que era raro todo eso. Naruto se giro para quedar boca abajo y trato de pensar en otra cosa, pero no pudo hacerlo, solo pudo pensar en eso ojos blancos tan llamativos, y así fue hasta que se durmió pensando en ella, solo en ella, en Hinata Hyuuga.

* * *

Bueno espero le halla gustado, ya en este capitulo hay mas Naruhina y también la historia de algunos personajes jeje porfavor dejen reviews de lo que les parecio y en que podria mejorar si? Porfas :) Bueno nos vemos!


	3. Chapter 3

-Hey Naruto ya levantate- Naruto emitió un leve sonido de queja mientras tomaba la cobija que tenia y se cubría completamente el cuerpo

-Déjame dormir un rato mas viejo- al decirlo logro escuchar la risa de alguien, y no era exactamente la de su abuelo, aparto la cobija de su cara y abrió los ojos, era Sasuke, que lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona, este además ya llevaba puesto el uniforme y tenia colgada su mochila, Naruto entonces se levanto de golpe y pregunto casi gritando:

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hora es?-

-Son las 5:40 baka, tienes 10 minutos para prepararte e irnos- contesto sonriente Sasuke

-¿De verdad? ¿Por qué no me despertaste?- dijo Naruto mientras se levanta y buscaba en su closet su uniforme

-No recuerdo que me lo pidieras- le contesto Sasuke mientras miraba como su amigo entraba a el baño casi corriendo, pasaron unos segundo y Naruto salió del cuarto con solo una toalla cubriéndole de la cintura para abajo y con su cabello un poco mojado, este se veía visiblemente molesto

-¡Teme! ¡Apenas son las 5!- dijo lanzándole lo primero que se encontró a Sasuke, este solo lo esquivo mientras se reía del rubio y decía

-¿Enserio? Vaya calcule mal el tiempo- Naruto lo miro hostilmente y camino hasta su cama para sentarse mientras se frotaba los ojos y emitía un leve bostezo, giro su vista para mirar a Sasuke que mantenía su sonrisa burlona, y luego miro hacia la cama de Gaara, esta estaba tendida y no había rastros de el

-Oye ¿y Gaara?- pregunto el rubio mirando a su amigo que contesto mientras avanzaba hacia la pequeña sala:

-Ya se fue- Naruto lo miro sorprendido y pregunto:

-¿Tan temprano?- Sasuke solo asintió mientras se sentaba e un sillón y prendía la televisión-¿Y si vino a dormir?-

-Pues no se si durmió pero si vino, llego como a las 12:30, y cuando llego solo se acostó en su cama sin siquiera cobijarse- contesto el azabache, Naruto miro la cama del pelirrojo, estaba totalmente igual a como estaba ayer solo que un las cobijas un poco aplastadas de que Gaara se había acostado sobre ellas

-¿Y a que hora se fue?- pregunto Naruto

-Bueno cuando desperté el se estaba bañando, después salió ya con su uniforme y se fue sin decir nada- contesto Sasuke, Naruto solo asintió pensando en Gaara, si que era raro y solitario ese chico-Oye baka será mejor que te bañes, porque aun ni siquiera sabemos donde esta nuestro salón y tendremos que buscarlo-

-Ok, iré a bañarme- le contesto Naruto mientras caminaba hacia el baño, esta ves ya no tan apurado.

.

.

Hinata caminaba junto a Sakura e Ino, las 3 se dirigían a su salón de clases, ya le había preguntando a un prefecto sobre como llegar, este les había dicho la ruta exacta y no tardaron mucho en encontrarlo.

En el salón no había muchas personas aun, después de todo eran apenas como las 5:40, solo estaban Karin y otras 2 chicas, y al fondo del salón estaba Gaara, sentado, apoyando su rostro en sus manos entrelazados y sus codos descansando en la paleta de la banca donde estaba sentado, tenia los ojos cerrados pero al escuchar el ruido que hicieron las chichas al entrar los abrió, Hinata sintió un poco de miedo al mirar sus ojos tan inexpresivos, solo mostraba una emoción, la soledad.

Ino en cambio miro al chico y haciendo su mejor sonrisa le saluda con la mano, Gaara solo la miro un momento y después desvió la mirada, Ino quedo sorprendida totalmente, nunca un chico la había ignorado tan fríamente como lo había echo ese

-¿Vieron eso? Me ignoro- dijo Ino casi indignada

-Tranquila Ino, muchos lo harán- contesto Sakura con una sonrisa burlona, Ino solo camino ignorando el comentario, fue hasta una banca a la mitad de el salón y puso su morral ahí, Hinata y Sakura su pusieron cada una en una banca a un costado de la de Ino, esta seguía mirando al pelirrojo, quien tenia la vista perdida en punto de la pared

-Bueno, al menos me ignoro un chico lindo- dijo aun mirando a Gaara

-¡Ha! Busca excusas Ino, el te ignoro y punto- le contesto Sakura en tono burlón

-Pues yo mínimo lo salude, tú ni siquiera lo hiciste porque sabias que estaba fuera de tu alcance- le contesto la rubia, Sakura la miro enojada y dijo:

-Claro que no, yo no lo salude porque no estoy interesado en el-

-Si como digas- contesto Ino

-A mi ya me gusta alguien mas- Ino la miro sonriente y se acerco a ella

-¿Enserio? ¿Quién es? ¿Tu amigo el rubio?- Hinata, que no había puesto mucho atención a la conversación, se intereso de inmediato en el momento que mencionaron a el rubio, a Naruto- Es apuesto el chico, pero se me hace un poco ruidoso y escandaloso ¿no crees?- dijo Ino, un poco pensativa, Hinata se quedo viendo a Sakura esperando su respuesta

-¿Naruto? No claro que no, el solo es un muy buen amigo- Hinata no supo porque pero se sintió muy aliviada de su repuesta

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Ino mirando a Sakura

-Bueno tú no me has dicho quien era el chico que te gustaba- contesto Sakura tratando de desviarla del tema

-¿No te lo dije ayer?- pregunto Ino pensativa

-Nop… cuando me lo ibas a decir, la directora te interrumpió-

-¿Enserio?- Sakura solo asintió- Bueno te lo diré pero tu también tienes que decirme quien te gusta- Sakura asintió nuevamente- bueno su nombre es Sai- dijo la rubia finalmente- tu turno-

-¿Sai?- la rubia asintió- Bueno…a mi me gusta… mi otro amigo, ya sabes Sasuke- dijo Sakura con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Ino, y Sakura solo asintió levemente nerviosa- Oh, bueno es muy guapo y todo, pero pensé que a ti gustaría los chicos, no se, mas expresivos-

-Pues no, el me gusta- dijo Sakura emitiendo una risa nerviosa- y además no es tan callado como parece, ya conociéndolo mejor es mas amigable- Ino asintió mientras miraba a su lado, precisamente a Hinata

-¿Y tu Hinata? ¿Tienes algún pretendiente o te gusta alguien?- la nombrada miro nerviosa a ambas chicas, pretendientes que ella supiera no tenia, y sobre la otra cuestión Hinata pensó solo en alguien, en Naruto

-Oh, yo…esto…-dijo Hinata mientras agachaba la mirada y se ponía a jugar distraídamente con sus dedos- P-pues no jeje… ninguna de las dos- acabo la chica mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas

-¿Enserio? Debes de tener algún pretendiente, eres muy bonita después de todo- le dijo Ino acercándose mas a la Hyuuga, esta la miro nerviosa, y negó tímidamente la cabeza- bueno, ¿entonces alguien que te guste?- Hinata se puso mas nerviosa, pensó en decirles de Naruto, pero no sabia que era lo que sentía por el, así que solo se quedo en silencio mientras que Ino y Sakura esperaban su respuesta, se sintió mas y mas nerviosa poco a poco, y su sonrojo era mas y mas notorio, así que al final solo negó con la cabeza

- Hay Hinata poniéndote así de nerviosa nos das a decir que si hay alguien que te interesa- le dijo Sakura, no sabia porque pero quería saber si a Hinata le gustaba alguien, mas que nada quería saber si a Hinata le gustaba Naruto, y es que ya eran muchos indicios que lo indicaban.

-Bu-bueno…yo…-Hinata no sabia que hacer, no tendría mas opción que decirles, pero ¿y si Sakura le decía a Naruto? Después de todo eran muy amigos, no podía decirle a ella, aun no, ni siquiera sabia muy bien que sentía por el rubio, ¿y si inventaba algo? Claro, decía un nombre cualquiera y si hacían mas preguntas les diría que era un vecino o algún amigo de la secundaria, ellas nunca sabrían mas sobre el, después de todo no existía tal persona

-¿Y bien?- dijo Ino sonriéndole a su amiga

-Bueno s-su nombre es…-

-¡Sakura-chan!-Naruto, que apenas entro al salón le grito a la peli rosa, hizo que las 3 chicas se giraron a verlo, olvidando totalmente lo que Hinata iba a decir.

El rubio iba acompañado de Sasuke, Kiba y Shino, y mas atrás de ellos entraron Shikamaru, Chouji y Sai. Todos ellos se adentraron en el salón y eligieron una banca, Naruto eligió una banca atrás de la de Sakura, y Sasuke una atrás de la del rubio, quedando casi al final a pocas bancas de la de Gaara.

-Naruto ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan ruidoso?- le decía Sakura a Naruto reprochándole del grito que hizo que al entrar al salón

-Ah Sakura-chan, es que no nos habíamos visto desde ayer, y solo te quería saludar- dijo el rubio en su defensa

-Naruto nos vimos en la cena, y esta bien que me quieras saludar, pero no de esa forma tan ruidosa- Naruto solo hizo un puchero recargándose en su silla, Hinata miraba divertida el comportamiento de Naruto mientras hablaba con Sakura, parecía un niño.

-Hey Hinata, tierra llamando a Hinata- Hinata salió de sus pensamientos y miro a quien la estaba llamando, era Kiba, quien se había sentado en una banca a un lado de ella

-Oh, lo siento Kiba-kun, estaba distraída- dijo la chica con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

Sasuke miraba la escena extrañado, aun no entendía que le veía una chica tan linda como Hinata a Naruto, ya era mas que evidente que ella se interesaba por el rubio, como lo miraba, su nerviosismo cuando hablaba con el, como ignoraba a los demás cuando lo hacia. Y no sabía por que le molestaba tanto eso.

Sasuke decidió mejor mirar a sus 2 amigos, ambos estaban enfrascados en una discusión sobre lo ruidoso que era Naruto, Sasuke sonrió, Naruto después de todo seguía siendo tan ciego y solo tenia ojos para Sakura.

-Hola guapo- Sasuke miro a quien le estaba hablando- Soy Karin- Sasuke miro a la chica que tenia al frente y solo hizo un ademan de saludo con la cabeza-Sabes, hay una banca que esta sola a mi lado, ¿no te gustaría sentarte ahí?- Sasuke miro a la chica detenidamente, no estaba mal, era linda, pero en realidad no tenia muchas ganas de estar con nadie

-No gracias, estoy bien aquí- dijo tratando de sonar lo más amable, Karin lo miro un poco sorprendido, pocos chicos la rechazaban así, pero no se iba a quedar ahí, iba a persistir

-Pero…-

-Karin el ya te dijo que no, déjalo en paz- tanto Karin como Sasuke se giraron para ver quien lo había dicho, era un chico, de tez blanca, cabello plateado y extraños ojos morados

-No estaba hablando contigo Suigetsu- el nombrado solo le sonrió burlonamente

-Si pero te quería evitar una pena, te ves tan desesperada insistiéndole- contesto el peli plateado, Karin al escuchar eso solo se hizo la digna, se dio media vuelta y se fue

-Gracias- le dijo Sasuke a Suigetsu

-No es nada, soy Suigetsu, y acá mi amigo es Juugo- Sasuke miro hacia el lugar donde apuntaba que era una banca atrás de Suigetsu, era un chico muy grande, tenia el cabello naranja, ojos del mismo color y tez blanca, este solo le hizo un ademan con la cabeza de saludo a Sasuke

-Soy Sasuke-

Ambos chicos dejaron de hablar al escuchar como alguien entraba al salón y cerraba la puerta, era una mujer joven, tenía la tez blanca, cabello entre negro y violeta, y ojos cafés claros, era linda a ojos de cualquiera, pero su semblante era muy duro. Esta camino hasta el escritorio del salón y dejo sus cosas ahí, después miro a todo el grupo y hablo:

-Bien, mi nombre es Anko Mitarashi, soy su nueva maestra de Física, espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo mientras sonreía, a ojos de Naruto lo hacia diabólicamente, nunca le había gustado la física, en realidad ninguna materia, pero en especial la física, y esa maestra se veía muy dura- Bueno, como aun no se como esta su nivel de conocimiento, les aplicare un examen de diagnostico- todos los chico suspiraron desilusionados, se habían acabado las vacaciones, era hora de empezar un pesado primer año de preparatoria.

.

.

Naruto caminaba con Sasuke por los pasillos de la escuela, eran la 10:00 am, hora del desayuno y del primer receso de clases, ninguno de los 2 tenia mucha hambre, así que decidieron vagar por ahí para ver que encontraban, caminaron hasta que lago les llamo la atención, en una pared de la entrada de la escuela, había un pequeño grupo de personas, se aceraron para mirar que veían todos. Era una pared donde se colgaban los anuncios de la escuela, y en esta había varios anuncios de las clases extra escolares que podías tomar y de los deportes que podías practicar.

Naruto sabia que era obligatorio que todos los chicos tuvieran al menos una clase extraescolar, no era obligatorio practicar un deporte pero la mayoría lo hacia, Naruto sabia que deporte elegir, el futbol, pero sobre la clase extraescolar no tenia idea

-¿Oye teme ya es pensado a que clase extraescolar quieres entrar?-

-No en realidad, pensaba entrar en cualquiera a la que no entraras tú- respondió el Uchiha, Naruto lo miro ofendido y decidió mirar la lista de las clases que había

Hubo algunas que le llamaron la atención, como música, siempre había querido aprender a tocar guitarra, tal ves esa seria la mejor opción. De un momento a otro pensó en Sakura, ¿que elegiría ella?, tal ves debería preguntarle y así podría elegir el mismo, si Sasuke no quería elegir el que Naruto eligiera, el y Sakura podrían estar a solas sin el azabache de por medio, si eso haría.

Sasuke miraba también la lista, no había ninguno que le interesara mucho, los únicos que llamaron su atención fueron música, dibujo y ajedrez, ese ultimo le intereso porque era algo que sabia que Naruto nunca elegiría, y no es que no quisiera estar con el o que le desagradara, después de todo era su mejor amigo desde la infancia, solo que quería conocer gente nueva con quien poder pasar un rato y además el ajedrez le gustaba, era desestresante y siempre le decían que era bueno jugando, tal ves esa seria la mejor opción.

.

.

Temari caminaba por los pasillos en busca de su hermano Gaara, lo había visto dirigirse hacia el parque a las afueras del edificio de la escuela, y era hacia donde se dirigía junto con sus 2 compañeras de cuarto y también amigas, Matsuri y Sari.

-Chicas ya les dije que si quieren pueden quedarse aquí y yo sola busco a mi hermano- les decía a Temari a las otras 2 chicas

-Y nosotros ya te dijimos que te acompañábamos a buscarlo, después de todo no tenemos nada que hacer- le contesto Matsuri con una sonrisa mientras caminaba a su lado

-Eso y que Matsuri quiere ver a tu hermano de nuevo- dijo Sari mirando a Matsuri con una sonrisa burlona, esta se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza

-No es cierto, tú fuiste la que quería verlo desde un principio- contesto Matsuri haciendo que ahora Sari fuera la sonrojada.

Temari escuchaba lo que decían con una sonrisa un tanto preocupada, sabia que Gaara era un chico guapo, muchas veces hubo chicas interesadas en el en la secundaria, pero su frio y solitario hermano las alejaba con su indiferencia y frialdad, muchas veces hizo llorar a mas de una, ganándose, el que de por si ya lo tenia, odio de todos los demás.

Esas 2 chicas le habían caído muy bien desde que se conocieron y no quería que Gaara las hiciera sufrir con su indiferencia, pero muy en el fondo tenia fe de que una chica dulce y bonita como lo eran Matsuri y Sari, pudieran cambiar a su hermano y derritieran el cubo de hielo en su corazón.

-Miren allí esta- dijo Matsuri mientras apuntaba hacia una parte del jardín, y si, efectivamente ahí estaba Gaara, bajo la sombra de un árbol recostado y leyendo un libro

-Bueno chicas esperen aquí mientras hablo con el- dijo Temari mientras comenzaba avanzar hacia el pelirrojo, las chicas solo respondieron con un leve "si" y se quedaron allí paradas. Temari camino hasta que se acerco lo suficiente para que su hermano notara su presencia

-Hola Gaara- el chico la miro un momento y luego regreso su vista al libro mientras le decía con voz seca:

-Hola- Temari sonrió y se sentó a un lado de el

-¿Cómo te ha ido?- Gaara suspiro al entender que ya no podría concentrase en la lectura, cerro el libro y miro a su hermana

-Bien-

-Oh, ¿y que tal tus compañeros de cuarto?- pregunto la rubia

-Bien- respondió secamente

-Oh, que bien… mira las chicas que están allá, son mis compañeras de cuarto- el chico solo asintió desinteresado y sin siquiera mirarlas mientras miraba la contraportada del libro que estaba leyendo-son muy buena onda, y además son muy lindas ¿no crees?- Gaara suspiro, miro a su hermana y dijo:

-Temari si viniste hasta aquí solo para tratar de que haga amigas u otra cosa, puedes irte- Temari miro con desilusión a su hermano, ni un vistazo le había dado a sus amigas

-Bueno también vine a traerte esto- dijo la chica extendiéndole unos emparedados envueltos en una servilleta-Ayer no te vi en la cena y hoy tampoco fuiste a desayunar, tienes que comer hermano- Gaara tomo los emparedados y con una pequeña sonrisa dijo:

-Gracias- Temari correspondió su sonrisa, le encantaba ver a su hermano sonreír, le recordaba al chico dulce que fue alguna ves y que aun seguía siendo, muy en el fondo

-Ah, y también te venia a decir que vi que las pruebas para el equipo de futbol eran este miércoles a las 5:00 de la tarde, por si querías ir- Gaara pensó un momento al escuchar eso, el futbol era el único deporte que le interesaba, le gustaba jugarlo, se olvidaba de sus problemas, tal ves iría

-Gracias- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo de nuevo

-Bueno eso es todo, te dejo seguir con tu lectura- dijo Temari poniéndose de pie- Ah y no tardes en venir, las clases empiezan a las 11 y ya son las 10:40- Gaara solo asintió y Temari se alejo.

Gaara siguió con la mirada a Temari, hasta que llego con sus 2 amigas, una de ellas lo estaba mirando, tenía tez blanca, pelo castaño y ojos negros, cuando ella noto que Gaara también la miraba se sonrojo levemente y le sonrió, Gaara miro su sonrisa un momento, no era coqueta como las chicas que a veces trataban de llamar su atención, no, su sonrisa era dulce y sincera, como las de su hermana. Gaara no pudo evitar sonreírle levemente a la chica, que ante el gesto del chico se sonrojo totalmente, Gaara al darse cuanta de lo que estaba haciendo desvió la mirada hacia el libro que tenia en sus manos con un leve sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas.

Temari miraba boquiabierta la escena, Gaara, su hermano, le había sonreído a alguien, y no solo eso si no que también se había sonrojado, que ella recordara desde que Gaara se había echo así de solitario y frio, nunca se había sonrojado y casi nunca le sonreía a alguien. Temari miro como su amiga Matsuri se sonrojaba tanto ante el acto de su hermano, y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz de ver como esa chica había llamado la atención de su hermano, tal ves esa chica tan dulce podía cambiar a Gaara, después de todo a Gaara era lo único que le faltaba, tener una persona a su lado que le diera lo que todos le negaron, amor.

.

.

Hinata caminaba de regreso a su salón, había estado desayunando en la cafetería junto a Ino y Sakura, pero como le seguían haciendo preguntas incomodas decidió dejarlas con la excusa de que Kiba le había pedido ayuda con algo que no entendió de la clase de química con la profesora Kurenai. En realidad ni siquiera sabia donde estaba su amigo, solo quería librase de las preguntas de sus 2 amigas.

Al llegar al salón, se paro en la puerta para ver quien estaba adentro, no había casi nadie, solo estaban Shikamaru y Choji, el primero casi dormido en su banca y el segundo comiendo para variar, y mas en el fondo del salón estaba Kimimaro.

Hinata lo conocía por la secundaria, habían estado en el mismo salón, y la verdad se podría decir que le agradaba, no había convivido mucho con el pero las veces en que lo hizo Kimimaro le pareció un chico amable, respetuoso y también muy callado, el único problema con el es que pertenecía a "los 4 del sonido", y a Hinata no le agradaban mucho por el problema que habían tenido con su amigo Kiba.

Kimimaro al ver que entraba al salón solo hizo un ademan de saludo con la cabeza, que Hinata respondió también con una sonrisa nerviosa. Camino hasta su lugar y se sentó mientras buscaba algo en su mochila. A los pocos segundos levanto la mirada al escuchar que alguien más entraba al salón, eran Temari, Matsuri y Sari, las 3 venían platicando.

-Pues yo creo que entrare a ajedrez- decía Temari a sus amigas- espero encontrarme alguien en esta escuela que al menos me haga pensar un poco- la platica de las chicas se vio interrumpida por una carcajada un poco burlona que les llamo la atención, las 3 se giraron para ver quien había emitido ese sonido, era Shikamaru, que se había incorporado al escuchar lo que la rubia decía y ahora la miraba con una sonrisa burlona-¿Qué te hace gracia?-le dijo Temari desafiante y acercando a el, Shikamaru bostezo y le contesto con mirada aburrida:

-Nada, solo que jamás pensé que una chica como tu le gustara algo que pareciera tan aburrido como el ajedrez-

-¿Cómo que una chica como yo eh?-

-Ya sabes, ruidosa, que le gusta llamar la atención de todo el mundo- respondió Shikamaru

-Pues yo pienso que no se necesita ser un flojo y vago como tu para poder jugar- contesto Temari

-Ah, y además problemática, no creo que seas tan buena como dices-

-¿Eso crees?- Shikamaru asintió-Bueno entonces porque no me lo demuestras-

-No eso seria mucho problema, a las mujeres no les gusta perder-

-Ah, además de flojo también machista-

-No pero es la verdad, las mujeres son muy problemáticas en cuanto al tema de perder-

-Pero tranquilo, no perderé-

Matsuri miraba extrañada la pelea de esos 2, ni siquiera se conocían y se estaban peleando como un par de novios, no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese pensamiento, hacían una bonita pareja en realidad. Matsuri miro hacia el fondo del salón al sentir que alguien los miraba, bueno mas bien ese alguien la miraba a ella intensamente, Kimimaro, si no mal recordaba, había escuchado su nombre cuando se pasaba lista.

Matsuri se sonrojo un poco al ver como este no le quitaba la vista de encima, sus ojos aguamarina eran casi idénticos a los de Gaara, y recordar eso solo hizo que Matsuri se sonrojara más y desviara la mirada. Puso su vista en la otra persona que estaba en el salón, Hinata, que miraba un tanto divertida la pelea de su amiga con Shikamaru, ella le parecía una muy buena persona, se veía en su mirada. Se acerco a ella para conocerla mejor.

-Hola- dijo Matsuri al llegar a Hinata sentándose en la banca que estaba al frente

-Hola- contesto tímidamente la Hyuuga

-Soy Matsuri-

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Hinata-

-¡Vuelve a decir eso idiota!- ambas chicas, al igual que Shikamaru y Temari pararon de hablar al escuchar ese grito procedente de afuera del salón, Hinata reconoció esa voz de inmediato, era Naruto, se puso de pie y salió para ver que pasaba, seguida por todos los presentes del salón, al salir sintió como su respiración se paraba un momento, efectivamente era Naruto, que además era detenido por detrás por Sasuke frente a estos estaba Sakon tirado en el suelo con un hilo de sangre saliendo de sus boca y siendo ayudado a levantarse por Kidomaru y Jirobo.

Alrededor de ellos se habían quedado varios alumnos mirando. Cuando Sakon se puso de pie tuvo intenciones de dirigirse hacia Naruto pero Kimimaro que había salido de entre la multitud lo paro y le dijo en un susurro:

-Para, estas haciendo un escándalo-

-Pero, ese chico…-trato de decir Sakon pero callo al ver la mirada de Kimimaro, así que solo le lanzo una mirada de odio a Naruto y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a los baños seguido de Kidomaru y Jirobo, y después Kimimaro. Cuando desaparecieron de vista Sasuke soltó Naruto y varias personas se acercaron a ellos, entre ellos Sakura que le dijo:

-Baka, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Naruto la miro un momento, y después hablo:

-El dijo algo sobre…- paro de repente al poner su vista en una de las personas que esperaban su repuesta, en Hinata, la miro un momento y después agacho la cabeza- …alguien- acabo de decir

-¿Cómo que alguien? ¿De quien?- dijo Sakura mirando confundido a su amigo, este solo miro nuevamente a Hinata un momento y luego sonrió con una sonrisa despreocupada

-Lo olvide- dijo ganándose una mirada confundida de todos los que lo escuchaban

-¿Es broma?- le dijo Shikamaru mirando a Naruto como si fuera de otro planeta, a lo que el rubio solo negó mientras ponía sus manos en su cabeza con gesto despreocupado, haciendo que los que lo miraban se fueran del lugar negando la cabeza.

.

.

Después de ese incidente las clases continuaron normalmente, y en punto de las 2:00 pm se acabaron, los alumnos ahora tendrían toda la tarde libre, pues las actividades extraescolares empezarían hasta la próxima semana, así que toda esa semana seria de tardes libres, excepto para los que quisieran unirse al equipo de algún deporte, las pruebas empezaban esa misma semana. Todos los chicos fueron a sus cuartos a descansar un poco, hacer sus deberes o simplemente a cambiarse y después salir a cualquier otro lugar.

Naruto caminaba solo sin ningún rumbo, Sasuke se había quedado en el cuarto para descansar y Gaara se había desaparecido nuevamente. Ya había investigado y las pruebas para el equipo de futbol eran hasta el miércoles, así que no tenía nada que hacer.

Llego a las afueras del edifico de la escuela, precisamente a los jardines, había muchas personas en el, después de todo, todos tenían la tarde libre así que muchos salían a pasear por ahí. No conocía a casi nadie, bueno en realidad no conocía a nadie de los que pasaban por ahí, pero tenia la esperanza de encontrarse a alguien conocido e irse con el, mas que nadie quería encontrarse con Sakura, esos lugares se veían muy románticos, como para pasear con tu novia o algo.

Fue adentrándose mas en el jardín hasta llegar a una zona por la que casi nadie transitaba, había muchos arboles y flores, bajo uno de esos arboles logro divisar a alguien, que de inmediato reconoció, era Hinata, estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, mientras escribía algo en una libreta. Naruto sin pensarlo se acerco a ella en completo silencio y la Hyuuga no noto su presencia

-Hola Hinata- dijo el rubio haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara y diera un pequeño brinco lanzando la libreta que tenia en sus manos-lo siento, yo no quería asustarte- Hinata en realidad no sabia que la había asustado mas, que Naruto había llegado tan sigilosamente y le había sorprendido, o que fuera exactamente Naruto quien estuviera justo al frente de ella siendo de el mismo de quien escribía en su libreta hace unos momentos.

Sintió su respiración cortarse cuando Naruto tomo la libreta que había salido hace unos momentos de sus mano, la libreta de lo que ella misma llamaba "intentos de poemas", desde niña había adquirido esa afición de escribir sus pensamientos en algún lugar, si alguna cosa le llamaba la atención o tenia alguna preocupación lo escribía, ya pasado el tiempo había tratado darle forma de poemas, no era muy buena, pero le gustaba intentarlo.

Y ahora que veía que ese chico rubio tenía esa libreta donde tenía sus pensamientos más obscuros y secretos, y también que precisamente esos últimos pensamientos fueran sobre ese mismo chico rubio, tenían a Hinata apunto de un colapso nervioso, y sin siquiera decir nada se abalanzo sobre Naruto y le quito la libreta de sus manos

-Y-yo e-estoy b-bien, solo q-que m-me sorprendiste u-un p-poco- dijo Hinata con la cara completamente roja escondiendo tras de si su libreta, Naruto la miraba extrañando, casi se había lanzado sobre el para quitarle esa libreta

-Si, esta bien, ¿Qué es eso?- dijo refiriéndose a la libreta, Hinata sintió ganas de salir huyendo de ahí, pero sus piernas no le respondían

-N-no es n-nada- respondió con un hilo de voz

-Entonces ¿me dejas verlo?- dijo Naruto acercándose a ella, Hinata casi por inercia retrocedió ante la mirada extrañada del rubio, Hinata tuvo ganas de que la tierra se la tragase, se estaba comportando tan extraña y justamente frente a el

-N-no, es que e-es algo m-muy p-personal para m-mi- dijo en susurro casi inaudible mientras agachaba la cabeza muy avergonzada, Naruto solo sonrió ampliamente ante el comportamiento de la chica, parecía una niña pequeña siendo cachada haciendo una travesura o algo así

-Oh, pues por ahí hubieras empezado- dijo Naruto poniendo sus manos en su cabeza sin recibir ninguna respuesta de la Hyuuga- bueno creo que estabas ocupada, así que tal ves tenga que irme-

-No- dijo de inmediato Hinata y luego volvió a sonrojarse al encontrarse con la mirada del rubio-yo…no e-estaba haciendo nada- dijo desviando la mirada al suelo

-Oh, bueno entonces…hay que sentarnos ¿no crees?- Hinata solo asintió y ambos se sentaron bajo el árbol, por un momento se formo un silencio incomodo, que a Hinata le pareció una eternidad, hasta que Naruto hablo:

-Y, ¿ya pensaste en que actividad extraescolar meterte?-

-B-bueno yo, tenia p-pensado meterme a r-repostería, me gusta mucho cocinar, p-pero yo creo que también e-entrare a ajedrez, m-me gusta jugar- respondió Hinata visiblemente nerviosa

-¿Enserio? Yo siempre eh querido aprender a jugar ajedrez, una ves le pedí a Sasuke que me enseñara pero se harto de mi lentitud para aprender- dijo Naruto con un tono despreocupado

-Yo podrían enseñarle- dijo Hinata de inmediato mirando al rubio, y sin siquiera tartamudear, Naruto la miro y le sonrió haciendo que Hinata sintiera un pequeño hormigueo en su estomago

-¿Enserio? Gracias Hinata- Hinata desvió nuevamente su mirada al suelo, y otro nuevo silencio se formo

-¿Y tu ya p-pensaste a cual a-actividad m-meterse?- dijo Hinata rompiendo el silencio

-Bueno en realidad no, pero yo creo que entrare a donde entre Sakura-chan, ya sabes, para estar mas tiempo con ella y no se, invitarla a salir-

Hinata sintió una pequeño dolor en el pecho mientras procesaba esas palabras mirando al suelo, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de hacerse ilusiones?, sintió como algo dentro de si se rompía o dejaba de latir un momento, y finalmente se sintió una tonta, ¿Cómo había pensado que un chico como Naruto se fijaría en una chica como ella?, era mucho mas seguro que Naruto se fijara en alguien bonita y decidida como Sakura, no en alguien tímida y sin chiste como ella. Apretó fuertemente la libreta que tenia en sus manos, y pensar que hacia unos momentos había estado escribiendo sobre el rubio, que tonta fue al pensar que tenia alguna oportunidad con el, sintió como sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse un poco, no quería llorar, no frente a el, solo la haría verse mas tonta de lo que de por si ya se veía.

-Oh, ya veo- dijo con un casi inaudible susurro que hizo que Naruto se girara a verla, y por un momento tuvo la sensación de ver lagrimas en sus ojos- y-yo tengo q-que irme- dijo la chica poniéndose de pie y empezando a caminar, bueno mas bien casi correr.

Naruto se levanto y sintió la necesidad de ir tras ella, pero sus piernas no le respondían, y solo se quedo ahí debatiéndose entre si había visto lagrimas en los ojos de Hinata o solo había sido su imaginación. ¿Y si la había echo llorar con algo que dijo? Naruto sintió una opresión en su pecho ante aquel pensamiento, no sabia por que pero ver a Hinata tan triste hizo que a el también le dieran ganas de llorar de la nada. Pero solo se quedo ahí, solo, pensando en que le había dicho a Hinata para que se hubiera ido así de triste.

.

.

.

.

Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que le halla gustado, ya hay mas personajes y nos metemos mas a la historia jeje

**Nesly-chan**.- Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te halla gustado este capi y ya veras que pasa con Gaara :P Saludos!

**Nanami Namikaze**.- Muchas gracias por tu review, y gracias por tus palabras jeje me motivan :P espero que este capi te halla gustado también, y de nuevo muchas gracias! Saludos!

**ComeChocolate**.- Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te halla gustado el capitulo. Saludos!

**Antonella**.- Hola, espero te halla gustado el capitulo, lo de Gaara pues si es muy triste su historia, como en el anime, lo de Hinata y Sakon no se :P se me ocurrió y pues lo puse jeje, bueno espero que tus dudas se hallan resuelto y si no se resolverán con el tiempo. Saludos!

**Ary**.- Hola, a mi también me gusto como quedo la historia de Gaara jeje espero que te halla gustado el capi. Saludos!

**Nikola**.- Hola, espero que te halla gustado el capitulo, sobre el SasuIno pues ya veremos que pasa jeje, muchas gracias por tu review, nos vemos. Saludos!

Bueno muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron review, y por favor dejen un review de que le pareció el capitulo, opiniones sugerencias, se que puedo mejorar como escritor así que dejen sus sugerencias ok? jeje Bueno, muchas gracias de nuevo y saludos! Nos vemos luego!


	4. Chapter 4

Al llegar el miércoles, en punto de las 5 pm varios alumnos de diferentes grados se reunieron a las afueras del estadio de la escuela, esperando por el capitán del equipo del equipo de futbol. Naruto no había escuchado mucho de el, solo que era el primer capitán que no era de tercer año, si no de segundo año, se decía que su liderazgo y su buen juego lo había llevado hasta ahí, pero además de eso Naruto no sabia ni como era ni como se llamaba.

Naruto estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, junto a Sasuke, Kiba y un poco más alejado Gaara. Habían asistido muy pocas personas de primer año a las pruebas, solo ellos 4 y los llamados "4 del sonido" que estaban en un lugar alejado de ellos. Después del pequeño incidente que tuvo Naruto con Sakon ya no volvió a pasar nada, solo algunas miradas de odio entre ellos pero nada más.

Sasuke recordaba muy bien que había ocasionado la pelea, y sabia también que si Naruto no hubiera reaccionado así, el lo hubiera echo. No había escuchado muy bien lo que Sakon había dicho, pero si sabía que había sido algo sobre Hinata y su "bonito cuerpo", como lo había descrito Sakon, y aunque en el momento Sasuke contuvo a Naruto para que no lo golpeara más, el mismo quería ir a darle su merecido a Sakon. A Sasuke siempre la había molestado que hablaran mal de los demás, y aunque Sakon no estaba precisamente hablando mal sobre ella, si le enfado la forma en que se refería a Hinata.

Sasuke miro un momento a su amigo Naruto, en esos 2 días había estado un poco extraño, pensativo y distante, y aunque eso le quitaba lo ruidoso no podía evitar preguntarse que le estaba pasando. Recordó justo el día que se pudo así, fue el lunes después de que el llegara de pasear por la escuela, cuando llego al cuarto no dijo nada, solo se acostó en su cama y se durmió, Sasuke casi tuvo que obligarlo a levantarse para ir a cenar, el no quería hacer nada.

Al día siguiente noto como entre las clases Naruto miraba a Hinata preocupado y pensativo. También noto como la Hyuuga estaba ida y distante con todos, y además se notaba un poco triste. Sasuke se pregunto si tal ves había pasado algo entre ellos, tal ves la chica se le declaro a Naruto y este la rechazo, conociendo a Naruto podría rechazar a la mismísima Miss Universo por su ceguedad y por su "amor" hacia Sakura.

No había tenido casi nada de tiempo con el rubio a solas, y por eso no le preguntaba que tenia, aunque la mayoría de la gente del salón ya se había dado cuenta de que el chico estaba raro, sobre todo Sakura que era la que mas lo conocía después del Uchiha.

Naruto miraba distante al gran grupo de alumnos que había, al ver a Sakon recordó la pelea que había tenido con el, como se había puesto por el simple hecho de escuchar como hablaba de Hinata. Naruto bajo la mirada al suelo al recordarla, no había hablado con ella después de lo que había pasado ese lunes en los jardines, había tratado de entablar un conversación con ella, pero ella siempre se alejaba, lo estaba evitando.

Eso la verdad lo ponía un poco triste, y lo ponía a pensar en que le pudo haber dicho a Hinata para que se pusiera así, siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, que se había puesto así por lo que le dijo de Sakura, pero entonces eso solo significaba algo, que Hinata se interesaba por el. Naruto veía eso como algo casi imposible, era una chica muy linda y dulce como para fijarse en alguien como el, torpe e hiperactivo.

Naruto sentía la necesidad de hablar con alguien sobre el tema, miro a Kiba, el no, es muy amigo de Hinata y podía contárselo, después miro a Gaara, ¡Ha!, cuanto lograra entablar un conversación de mas de 1 minuto con el lo intentaría, y después miro a Sasuke, el era la mejor opción, era su mejor amigo después de todo, hablaría con el cuando estuvieran a solas.

Los 4 chicos notaron como casi todos los presentes comenzaron a murmurar cosas al ver llegar a alguien, Naruto lo miro detenidamente, tenia tez blanca y largo cabello castaño, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fueron sus ojos, tenia exactamente los mismos ojos de Hinata, blancos, ¿serian familia?, pues ahora que lo veía bien si se parecían, y mucho. El chico venia acompañado por otro tipo, tenia tez blanca, cabello negro peinado de hongo, ojos negros y unas enormes cejas, Naruto pensó de inmediato en varios apodos que podría ponerle a ese chico.

-Creo que el es el capitán- dijo Sasuke llamando la atención de los otros 3 chicos

-¿El?- dijeron Naruto y Kiba al unísono

-Creo que si- contesto el azabache

-Bueno pues para ser el capitán no se ve la gran cosa- contesto el rubio sonriente. Los 4 chicos se acercaron al ver como todos se reunían alrededor del recién llegado

-Bueno, mi nombre es Neji Hyuuga- Hyuuga, si era familia de Hinata, aunque la chica se veía dulce y gentil, el en cambio tenia un semblante muy duro- Soy el capitán del equipo de futbol de la escuela, y el es mi mano derecha, Rock Lee- el nombrado hizo un ademan de saludo con la cabeza- Hoy estamos aquí para el primer día de pruebas de ingreso al equipo de futbol de la escuela, las pruebas serán diario durante 2 semanas, a las 5 pm todos los días, así que si están ocupados o tienen otras cosas que hacer, será mejor que se vallan ahora, y no me hagan perder mi tiempo- Naruto sintió una especie de escalofrió recorrerle su cuerpo, si era muy duro ese chico-Bueno, ahora iré con cada uno de ustedes y le hare algunas preguntas, fórmense, los de primer año aquí, los de segundo aquí y los de tercero aquí-

Todos se formaron donde Neji les dijo, Naruto quedo atrás de Sasuke y delante de Sakon, era incomodo eso.

-¿Nombre?- pregunto Neji a Kiba

-Kiba Inuzuka-

-¿Edad?-

-15 años-

-¿Fecha de nacimiento?-

-7 de julio-

-¿Posición?-

-Bueno, pues soy rápido, así que me gusta correr por la bandas, puedo ser lateral o algo así-

-Bien, gracias Kiba- dijo Neji mientras avanzaba hacia Gaara

-¿Nombre?-

- Sabaku No Gaara-

-¿Edad?-

-15-

-¿Fecha de nacimiento?-

-19 de enero-

-¿Posición?-

-Defensa-

-Ok, gracias Gaara- dijo Neji avanzando ahora hacia Sasuke

-¿Nombre?-

-Sasuke Uchiha- Neji lo miro un momento, Uchiha, conocía esa familia, era competencia de las empresas Hyuuga.

-¿Edad?-

-15-

-¿Fecha de nacimiento?-

-23 de julio-

-¿Posición?

-Medio-

-Ok, gracias Sasuke- Naruto miro como se acerco a el para preguntarle

-¿Nombre?-

-Naruto Uzumaki-

-¿Edad?-

-15-

-¿Fecha de nacimiento?-

-31… de febrero- no pudo evitar decirlo, le pareció el momento indicado para esa gastada broma. Al hacerlo se gano una hostil mirada de Neji, y una de desaprobación de Sasuke, Gaara lo ignoro y solo Kiba rio ante la broma del rubio

-Bueno, gracias Naruto-dijo Neji comenzando a caminar hacia Sakon, que miraba a Naruto con una sonrisa burlona

-No espera todavía no me preguntas lo demás- dijo Naruto tratando de parar a Neji

-No es necesario- Naruto suspiro ante la respuesta del Hyuuga, el y sus estúpidas bromas, pensó con desilusión

-¿Nombre?-

-Sakon…- Neji no lo dejo terminar por que al escuchar su nombre lo interrumpió:

-¿tú eres Sakon?-

-Ehm, si- Neji sonrió ante su repuesta

-Sabes, eh escuchado mucho de ti, mi prima estaba contigo ¿no?... ¿Hinata?-Sakon trago saliva y ahora Naruto sonreía burlonamente mientras miraba como Sakon empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

-Creo que si- respondió Sakon tratando de hacerse el aludido

-Sabes, mi prima es muy apreciada por mí, y soy muy sobreprotector con ella, no me gusta que la molesten, es como una hermana pequeña - Sakon trago otra vez saliva mientras agachaba la cabeza- Gracias Sakon, eso es todo-

-Pero…- trato de decir algo Sakon pero Neji ya se había ido con el siguiente, Naruto lo miro aun con una sonrisa burlona y Sakon solo lo ignoro mientras desviaba la mirada.

Cuando Neji acabo de hacer las preguntas a todos los de primero, les dijo que comenzaran a entrar al estadio, que Rock Lee ya los esperaba ahí. Así lo hicieron y efectivamente ahí estaba Rock Lee, que ya había puesto algunos conos y otros ejercicios en toda la cancha, Naruto sonrió al ver todo eso, hacia mucho que no entrenaba.

.

.

En la biblioteca de la escuela se encontraban Hinata, Sakura e Ino. Las 3 chicas estaban haciendo algunos deberes que les habían dejado de tarea, estaban contestando un cuestionario de la clase de Historia que no habían acabado durante las clases.

Hinata paro un momento cuando se le canso su mano y puso su vista en las otras 2 chicas, ambas estaban completamente centradas en lo que escriban y no notaron que la Hyuuga las miraba. Especialmente miraba a Sakura, y al hacerlo recordó a Naruto, en lo que había pasado ese lunes en los jardines, de lo que habían hablado y como se había alejado casi corriendo de el. Se había sentido una tonta por haberse ilusionado ciegamente con Naruto, sin ni siquiera saber más sobre el, sobre los sentimientos que el chico ya tenia por otra persona, por Sakura.

Hinata sabia muy bien que ni Sakura ni Naruto tenia la culpa de su dolor, solo ella era la culpable por haberse hecho falsas ilusiones con el rubio. Sakura era una buena persona y muy bonita físicamente, pero a Hinata le preocupaba que la misma peli rosa ya había aceptado sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke. Hinata no sabia si Naruto ya sabia de los sentimientos de Sakura hacia su amigo, y no quería que el rubio sufriera por eso. El y Sasuke se veían muy unidos, y Naruto parecía muy ilusionado con Sakura, todo eso solo apuntaba a la dirección de un Naruto sufriendo, y eso era lo que Hinata no quería, el no se merecía eso.

Ella no tenia nada que hacer ante toda esa situación, solo apartarse para que Naruto no quede mas confundido, porque con lo poco que Hinata lo conocía, sabia que si le decía sobre sus sentimientos el trataría de no hacerla sufrir y tal ves hasta los aceptaría por lastima, y ella no quería eso, no quería estar con el por lastima.

Lo mejor era hacerse a un lado, como siempre lo hacia, lo había echo cuando le quitaron lo que le correspondía en las Empresas Hyuuga, ella debería ser la heredera, pero el consejo había decido descartarla para ese puesto, porque, aunque era muy lista y aplicada, no tenia "el carácter de un Hyuuga" para dirigir las empresas, un Hyuuga en palabras del consejo debía ser frio y calculador, en cambio ella era demasiado buena e ingenua.

Cuando Hinata se entero de eso, se puso muy triste, ella había crecido ilusionada con un día dirigir esas empresas y hacerlo lo mejor posible para que todos estuvieran orgullosos, pero todo acabo el día en que le dieron la noticia, Hinata no hizo nada para intentar cambiar la opinión del consejo de la empresa, y lo que mas le dolía era que en ese consejo estaba su mismísimo padre, Hiashi Hyuuga.

En esos momentos todavía no se había elegido quien heredaría dichas empresas, la primera opción era la hermana menor de Hinata, Hanabi Hyuuga, ella si tenia carácter para dirigir y también era muy lista, el problema era su edad, tenia apenas 10 años, y se tendría que esperar 8 años para que ella estuviera en edad para asumir el cargo, y además se tendrían que adelantar mucho sus estudios y seria muy complicado para la chica.

Para Hinata la opción mas viable y la que mas le gustaba era la de su primo Neji, el si tenia el carácter Hyuuga y además era muy listo, al punto de ser considerado un genio para la familia, el problema con el era que no era miembro de la rama principal de la familia, al ser hijo del hermano gemelo menor de su padre Hiashi, Hizashi Hyuuga. Hinata odiaba esas tontas reglas de una rama secundaria para servir a la rama superior, para ella no había diferencia alguna entre ambas, es mas, veía a Neji como alguien mucho mejor que varios de la rama principal, hasta lo veía mejor que su padre.

Hinata suspiro levemente, nada en su vida le iba bien, primero le quitan su puesto en la empresa y ahora el primer chico que de verdad le intereso no se fijaría en ella nunca, a el ya le gustaba otra chica.

Ino miro como el semblante de su amiga Hinata se ponía triste nuevamente, durante esos días había tenido esa mirada triste casi todo el tiempo, no sabia lo que le pasaba a su amiga, pero la quería ayudar, el problema es que no sabia como sacar el tema a relucir, sabia que Hinata no le tenia la suficiente confianza como para contarle de sus problemas personales, así que tendría que ir paso a paso para ganar su confianza y poder ayudarle.

Ino sonrió sarcásticamente ante ese pensamiento, ¿Cómo quería ayudar a los demás con sus problemas si ella no podía siquiera resolver los suyos?, y valla que tenia algunos, primero estaba el tema de su familia, que era dueña de una pequeña pero importante empresa, la empresa Yamanaka, que se dedicaba a la comercialización de todo tipo de flora y sus aplicaciones. Ino era la heredera de esas empresas, era la que en un futuro se encargaría de todos los negocios y la parte administrativa, y eso a Ino no le llamaba para nada la atención, no quería estar encerrada en una oficina, por más lujosa que fuera, revisando papeles y haciendo negocios.

Lo que ha Ino le encantaba era le cuidado de las flores, amaba las flores y le encantaba trabajar en ellas, ella no quería ser la que las vendiera e hiciera negocios con ellas, no, ella quería ser la cuidara y la que las utilizara para todo tipo de fines. Toda su vida había estado rodeada de flores, y había aprendido mucho sobre ellas, sobre todos los fines para las que pueden ser usadas, eso la hizo encariñarse mucho con estas, le encantaba cuidarlas y estar rodeadas de ellas. Y ahora con el puesto que le correspondía en la empresa no podría hacerlo, tal ves si las vería y haría negocios con ellas, pero ella lo que quería era cuidarlas no venderlas.

Había tratado muchas veces hablar con su padre pero siempre recibía la misma respuesta, ella era la única heredera que había pues era hija única, Ino siempre deseo tener un hermano o hermana menor con quien jugar y cuidarse mutuamente y ahora ante tal situación lo deseaba mas que nunca, tener un hermano que pudiera heredar las empresas y así ella quedar libre de hacer lo que quiera.

Ese era el mayor de sus problemas, pero tenía otro, uno que cualquier chica de 15 años de edad afrontaba, el típico problema amoroso. A lo largo de su corta vida, Ino había sido siempre un chica consentida y que casi siempre obtenía lo que quería sin importar que, así fue hasta que entro a la secundaria, en su primer año de inmediato se gano fama de las chicas "populares" de la escuela, junto a la que algún día llamo "mejor amiga", Karin. Si Ino ya era una chica frívola y caprichosa, juntarse con una chica como Karin la hizo aun más. Ino además era una chica muy bella, con su piel blanca y suave, sus hermosos ojos azules y esa larga y rubia cabellera. Muchos de los chicos de la escuela cayeron rendidos a los pies de la chica, e Ino, siguiendo consejos de sus frívolas amigas, solo los usaba durante un rato y después los desechaba, ganándose una fama entre las chicas "no populares" de zorra.

Así fue todo el primer año de la rubia en la secundaria, hasta que en segundo año conoció a los que se convertirían en sus 2 mejores amigos, Choji y Shikamaru. Todavía recordaba la primera ves que Choji trato de hablarle, la forma tan grosera en la que le había contestado y todas las cosas tan feas que le dijo, de solo recordarlo Ino sintió la necesidad de ir a buscar al chico y pedirle por encima ves disculpas, aunque sabia que Choji siendo como siempre tan bondadoso con todos, le diría que lo olvidara, que eso ya era cosa del pasado.

Lo único bueno que recordaba de aquel día fue que justamente después de decirle todas esas cosas a Choji, el mejor amigo del chico, Shikamaru, la pusiera en su lugar de tal forma que Ino se dio cuenta de todo lo que había echo durante su vida, y como se había comportado como chica frívola y caprichosa durante mucho tiempo. Después de eso ella fue cambiando su actitud con todos, de ser una chica frívola y caprichosa se hizo una buena y gentil, y todo se lo agradecía a Shikamaru y también en parte a Choji.

Ino se empezó a dejar de juntar poco a poco con Karin y se empezó a juntar más con Shikamaru y Choji, hasta que un día los 3 chicos se hicieron casi inseparables, eran los 3 mejores amigos de la escuela, hacían casi todo juntos y se apoyaban en todo. Pero también poco a poco fue sintiendo algo más por uno de ellos, por Shikamaru, y eso que sentía por el se fue haciendo mas grande al punto de que la misma Ino se diera cuenta de que estaba enamorada de el, no sabia como había pasado, pero sin poder evitarlo callo totalmente rendida a los pies del chico, su actitud despreocupada, su gran inteligencia, la forma en la que siempre ayudaba a los demás a pesar de ser tan flojo, y además también era guapo, todas esa razones hicieron que Ino sintiera eso por el chico.

Muchas veces se había decidido a decirle a Shikamaru sobre sus sentimientos pero nunca lo hizo, las razones eran varias, por miedo, por orgullo y también por que no quería arruinar la amistad que había entre los 2, la amistad que tenia con el y con Choji era su posesión mas valiosa y no quería arruinarla por sentimientos tontos. Y así fue que se quedo callada, nunca nadie se entero de ese sentimiento hacia su amigo, y también ya no tuvo mas novios pasajeros, había decidido que si quería un novio seria algo serio, algo por el que de verdad sintiera algo, pero nunca llego nadie, hasta que a mediados de el tercer año, llego un nuevo alumno del extranjero, era callado y muy extraño, pero algo en el hizo que Ino se fijara en el chico, su nombre era Sai.

Un día Ino se entero de que el chico se interesaba por ella, y también que Karin se le había declarado a Sai y este la rechazo por ella, causando que la de por si ya mala relación que tenia con Karin se entorpeciera mas, al punto de llegar a ser "enemigas". Ino cuando se entero de eso se emociono, la verdad es que Sai si le había llegado a interesar y si quería algo con el, pero nunca paso nada, solo algunas veces que se encontraban el le decía "preciosa", haciendo que Ino se pusiera nerviosa y sonrojada, pero de ahí en mas nunca paso nada, no hubo declaración de ninguna de las 2 partes, ni de Ino ni de Sai.

Y ahí estaba ahora, confundida y sin saber que hacer, no sabia si seguía sintiendo algo por Shikamaru, muy en el fondo sabia que aun estaba enamorada de el, pero no quería aceptarlo, y por el otro lado estaba Sai, que aceptaba que estaba interesada por el pero no hacia nada para hablarle y además el chico no hacía nada para demostrar el supuesto interés que tenia por ella. _"¿Por qué el amor es tan complicado?"_, pensó la chica frustrada.

-¡Acabe!- dijo sonriente Sakura sacando de sus pensamientos a Ino y a Hinata, Hinata miro su libreta para mirar que no llevaba más de la mitad, al igual que Ino, ambas habían estado tan adentradas en sus pensamientos que olvidaron por completado lo que estaban haciendo

-Creo que me distraje un poco- dijo Ino un tanto apenada al mirar lo que llevaba

-Yo igual-dijo Hinata un poco sonrojada

-¿Un poco? No llevan ni la mitad chicas- dijo Sakura reprochándole a sus amigas- recuerden que yo quería ir a pregunta sobre las pruebas del equipo de natación-

-Lo siento Sakura es que se me fue el avión pero si quieres puedes ir tu y nosotras te alcanzamos en unos 10 minutos ¿vale?- contesto Ino

-Bueno…pero no tarden tanto, no quiero estar sola en esta enorme escuela, además esta por obscurecer y no quiero perderme yo sola- contesto Sakura un poco asustada y nerviosa

-Claro, en menos de 10 minutos te alcanzamos- Sakura tomo sus cosas y salió de la biblioteca, dejando a ambas chicas trabajando en un silencio que no duro mucho pues Ino hablo:

-Oye Hinata, ¿hay algo que te este afectando?- Hinata miro sorprendida la pregunta de su amiga, _"¿Tanto se notaba?",_ se pregunto la chica

-¿Po-porque lo dices Ino-chan?-

-Bueno pues te he notado un poco distante últimamente y tus ojos se notan un poco tristes- Hinata miro al suelo al escuchar eso, no sabia que responder-vamos Hinata somos amigas, puedes contarme lo que quieras- Hinata la miro y asintió-¿entonces?-

-Yo…-Hinata miro al suelo otra ves nerviosa, no sabia si contarle sobre Naruto, Ino no era tan amiga de el chico así que no creía que se lo diría, pero si podría decírselo a Sakura y esta se lo diría a Naruto

-¿Es sobre un chico?-pregunto Ino ganándose una mirada sorprendida de Hinata que asintió levemente sonrojada – no tienes que decirme quien es, solo dime que es lo que te pone triste sobre el-

-Bueno es que…-decía Hinata con tono de voz bajo- el me gusta-acabo de decir la chica mirando al suelo totalmente sonrojada

-¿Y que tiene eso de malo?-

-Bueno pues…-dijo Hinata empezando a jugar con sus dedos distraídamente-el nunca se podría fijar en mi-acabo de decir con tristeza en los ojos

-¡¿Qué?!-Hinata miro sorprendida la reacción de Ino, parecía indignada y enojada por lo que acababa de decir-Hinata no creo que exista chico lo suficientemente ciego para no poder fijarse en una belleza como tu-Hinata se sonrojo al instante de escuchar eso, ella no se consideraba una belleza, ni siquiera se consideraba una chica bonita, no sabia que veía Ino en ella para decir eso

-¿Be…belleza?- pregunto casi en un susurro una muy apenada Hinata

-¡Claro que si!-le contesto de inmediato Ino- solo mírate, tu piel, tu cabello, tus hermosos ojos y que decir de el cuerpazo que te cargas- dijo Ino mientras le guiñaba el ojo haciendo que Hinata se apenara y sonrojara aun mas, si es que era posible

Ino miro divertida la reacción de la chica, solo le había dicho la verdad, ella si que era una belleza de mujer, no entendía que tipo de hombre no podía fijarse en ella, uno que fuera un tonto o que no estuviera en sus cinco sentidos tal ves.

-Hinata ¿Por qué dices que ese chico no se fijaría en ti?-pregunto Ino

-Bueno es que… a el ya le gusta otra chica- dijo con desilusión Hinata

-Oh, con que ese es el problema-dijo Ino al escuchar las palabras de Hinata-pero…no creo que allá chica mas bella que tu en esta escuela-Hinata miro sorprendida a Ino al escuchar eso- y si ese chico no es capaz de darse cuenta de tu belleza tanto externa como interna es que es un retrasado mental-dijo Ino mientras le acariciaba el cabello a Hinata, esta sonrió un poco divertida al escuchar eso, esas palabras la hicieron sentir mucho mejor, hasta le subieron el autoestima, Ino era una gran amiga.

-Ino…-dijo Hinata con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y una sonrisa tímida- tu eras mucho mas hermosa que yo-Ino le sonrió con ternura al escuchar eso, Hinata era una chica muy especial.

-Muchas gracias Hinata, aunque no lo creo-dijo Ino divertida- ya quisiera yo tener ese par de…-decía Ino mientras miraba una parte de la anotomía de Hinata

-¡Ino!-reprocho Hinata avergonzada mientras se tapaba sus pechos que un momento antes había estado mirando Ino

-…ojos-acabo de decir Ino con una sonrisa divertida-ojos Hinata ¿en que estabas pensando?-Hinata solo bajo la mirada sonrojada y avergonzada ante una divertida Ino-Bueno ya nos retrasamos otra ves y Sakura nos espera, así que hay que apurarnos-

-¡Hai!-dijo Hinata y ambas se pudieron a trabajar

.

.

Después del entrenamiento Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba y Gaara regresaron a la zona de los dormitorios de primer año, al llegar Kiba se fue a su respectivo cuarto y los otros 3 entraron al suyo, ya adentro Gaara sin decir una palabra tomo ropa, una toalla y entro al baño a bañarse dejando a Naruto y Sasuke solos

-Claro puedes bañarte primero-dijo Naruto sarcásticamente al ver que Gaara ya se estaba bañando y no podía escucharlo. Miro a Sasuke que estaba en la mesa del cuarto, había sacado su Laptop y una libreta, estaba haciendo la tarea.

Naruto saco la libreta de historia para poder hacer también el la tarea, no le gustaba pero tenia que hacerla, se acerco a la mesa y tomo asiento justo a un lado de Sasuke para poder copiar de su cuaderno.

-Oye Teme, ¿tu eres experto en eso de chicas verdad?-pregunto a Naruto unos 5 minutos después de que comenzaron, ganándose la atención de Sasuke

-Hmp- contesto Sasuke

-Bueno es que te iba a preguntar… ¿Cómo puedo saber si le gusto a alguien?-Sasuke miro detenidamente a su amigo, ¿a que demonios venia eso?, _"¿será que si tenia cerebro y se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba a Hinata? ¡Ha! no lo creo" _pensó Sasuke, no sabia porque pero ese tema le molestaba un poco, Hinata era una chica muy linda, y normalmente ese tipo de chicas se interesaban por el y no por Naruto, sonaba egoísta, pero Sasuke se había acostumbrado tanto a conseguir la chica que el quisiese que ahora que una chica linda como Hinata se interesaba primero por su ruidoso amigo no le había gustado mucho

-Pues no lo se baka, solo lo sabes- contesto Sasuke mientras se ponía a escribir nuevamente tratando de no pensar sobre el tema, Naruto puso mirada confundida ¿Cómo que solo lo sabia?, Naruto sabia que en eso temas el era un tonto y para saber si alguien se interesaba en el esa persona casi tenia que gritárselo en el oído

-¿Pero como lo se?-pregunto el rubio

-No lo se Naruto-contesto Sasuke un poco enojado

-Bueno pero no te enojes Teme-dijo Naruto al ver como se ponía Sasuke, este solo lo ignoro y siguió escribiendo quedando ambos en silencio durante algunos momentos que duraron muy poco pues Naruto otra vez hablo-¿Crees que una chica educada, elegante, de buena familia y…bonita, podría fijarse en mi?-Sasuke miro a su amigo al momento, _"¿se dio cuenta?"_, no, eso era imposible, al menos que Hinata le hubiera dicho que Sasuke no creía, Naruto jamás se daría cuenta de los sentimientos de la chica, había habido otras chicas en secundaria que casi se lo habían gritado o se habían puesto un letrero en la frente y el baka no se había dado cuenta, no creía que en 3 simples días se hubiera dado cuenta de que a Hinata le gustaba el, no era posible

-No lo se baka, ¿pero que tu no estas complemente enamorado de Sakura?-dijo Sasuke en tono sarcástico

-Y lo estoy-dijo Naruto rápidamente-solo que….-Sasuke se quedo viéndolo esperando su respuesta pero Naruto al final solo dijo-…tienes razón, yo estoy enamorado de Sakura no debe pensar en otras chicas-

Sasuke miro incrédulo a su amigo, hace un momento había estado tan interesado en preguntarle cosas de otras chicas, pero ahora con la simple mención de la peli rosa se le había olvidado todo lo demás, la verdad no sabia si lo que Naruto sentía por Sakura era de verdad amor o era un gran capricho de la niñez que había evolucionado a casi una obsesión, a veces su amigo le preocupaba y lo hacía enojar, pero ese no fue el cazo, en realidad se sintió aliviado de que Naruto dejara a un lado la preguntas, ya no tendría que pensar en que una chica linda había preferido a Naruto antes que a el.

Naruto se quedo divagando en sus pensamientos, la platica con Sasuke no le había servido de nada, y además ahora se sentía mal por haber olvidado a Sakura en esos últimos días por estar tan centrado en Hinata, el estaba enamorado de Sakura y unas simples especulaciones suyas no iban a cambiar eso, es mas, ahora se daba cuenta de que pudo haber malinterpretado todo, tal ves Hinata ese día si tenia algo que hacer y ni siquiera estaba llorando, había sido su imaginación, si, esa era la respuesta mas acertada a todo.

Ambos chicos salieron de sus pensamientos al escuchar como Gaara salía del baño ya bañado y con ropa limpia, este solo camino hasta su cama dejo las cosas que había usado en esta, tomo su mochila y salió de la habitación otra ves sin decir nada.

-Claro, nos vemos luego-dijo Naruto sarcásticamente otra ves al ver como Gaara se iba sin decir ni una sola palabra

-Bueno baka me iré a bañar, acaba mientras tu tarea que vas un poco retrasado- dijo Sasuke levantándose para dirigirse hasta su armario a tomar ropa limpia y luego meterse al baño cerrando tras de si la puerta

-Si lo hare- dijo Naruto suspirando mientras se ponía a trabajar.

.

.

Después de acompañar a Sakura e Ino a preguntar sobre las pruebas del equipo de natación y después ir hasta su habitación a dejar su mochila, Hinata decidió ir a dar un paseo por los jardines de la escuela, Ino se había ofrecido a acompañarla pero Hinata declino su oferta excusando que quería un tiempo a solas, y ahora caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela dirigiéndose a los jardines.

Había estado pensando en la plática que había tenido con Ino, esa platica le había dado ánimos y también le había subido el autoestima, y ahora Hinata había decido olvidar a Naruto, después de todo que tanto se podía encariñar una persona con alguien en unos cuantos días, era imposible que en esos pocos días Hinata haya caído completamente enamorada del rubio como para pensar que si no podía estar con el se sintiera como en el fin del mundo o algo así, aunque en realidad, y aunque ahora quería esconderlo, si sentía que era el fin del mundo, no sabia como, pero ese rubio en cuestión de días, la había cautivado tanto que Hinata le parecía imposible haberse encariñado tanto con alguien sin si quiera conocerlo mucho.

Pero de tan solo pensar en el, en su cabello rubio como el sol, su piel bronceada, sus hermosos ojos azules, su cuerpo atlético, su aroma, la seguridad que emanaba de el, su valor, su honestidad, que era tan seguro de si mismo y nunca dejaba que nadie pasara por arriba de los demás, Naruto era todo lo que Hinata quiso ser algún día, tal ves por eso se sentía tan atraída por el rubio, por que era todo lo que ella quería ser.

Hinata negó la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, si su objetivo era olvidarse del rubio, pensar en el y en sus cualidades no eran el mejor camino, lo mejor seria tratar de pensar en otra cosa. Pero ahora que lo veía, tal ves había cometido un error en haber ido sola a caminar, si estaba ella sola y sus pensamientos, tarde o temprano iba a terminar pensando en lo mismo que justamente quería olvidar, en Naruto.

Tal ves si debió haber aceptar la oferta que Ino le hizo de acompañarla en su pequeño paseo, así hubiera tenido alguien con quien platicar y distraerse, pero bueno, también estaba la posibilidad de poder encontrar a alguien conocido en los jardines, tal ves Kiba o Shino, no había estado mucho tiempo con ellos en esos últimos días y tenia la necesidad de verlos, o también estaba poder encontrarse con su primo Neji, no lo había visto desde el día que habían llegado a la escuela y también lo extrañaba, quería saber si estaba bien y platicar con el de cualquier cosa, solo esperaba no encontrarse con Naruto, pero con su mala suerte ella sabia que podía pasar.

Hinata iba muy adentrada en sus pensamientos y no estaba poniendo mucha atención al camino que estaba recorriendo, ocasionando que al girar en un pasillo no se diera cuenta de que alguien venia, haciendo que chocara con esa persona, sintió por un momento que debido al choque su cuerpo perdía el equilibrio haciéndola caer hacia atrás, pero justo a tiempo dos hábiles brazos de la persona con la que había chocado la sostuvieron de la cintura pegándola un poco a su cuerpo. Hinata levanto la mirada por inercia al sentir como la sostenían e inmediatamente se sonrojo, no tanto por la persona que la había sostenido, si no por la cercanía que tenía con esa persona.

.

.

Después de bañarse y ponerse ropa limpia, Sasuke había decidido ir a dar un paseo por la escuela, había dejado a Naruto en la habitación bañándose y ahora estaba caminando sin rumbo fijo. Había decidido dar ese paseo solo para relajarse y descansar un poco, pero en realidad el mismo sabia que también hacia ese paseo porque le gustaría encontrarse "casualmente" con una personita con la que quería hablar sobre su ruidoso amigo, pues aun sentía esa pequeña molestia al sentirse menospreciado por esa persona que había preferido fijarse en el rubio.

Camino durante varios minutos pero no hubo rastros de la chica a quien buscaba, así que decidió ir hacia los jardines, al llegar dio un vistazo rápido pero como no la encontró decidió regresar al edificio, aunque sentía la necesidad de encontrarse con esa persona para aclarar ciertas cosas con ella, no quería verse como un desesperado buscándola por todos lados, Sasuke Uchiha aun era un chico orgulloso que no se desesperaba por buscar a ninguna chica, por mas interés que tuviera en ella.

Sasuke se adentro al edificio y camino por unos cuantos pasillos, hasta que al girar en uno, sintió como un pequeño y esbelto cuerpo chocaba con el suyo, provocando que la otra persona perdiera el equilibrio, Sasuke gracias a sus grandes reflejos estiro sus brazos rápidamente y tomo la cintura de la chica para evitar que esta cayera, acercando su cuerpo al de el. La chica giro rápidamente a verlo y se sonrojo al acto, Sasuke sonrió de medio lado al ver justamente con quien se había encontrado y la situación en la que estaban, _"vaya que tengo buena suerte"_, pensó el chico satisfecho.

.

.

.

.

Hola jeje Espero que les halla gustado el capitulo :3

gelymurakami.- Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te halla gustado el capi :)

Noelialuna.- Muchas gracias por tu review :) Espero que te guste este capitulo, nos vemos!

Nanami Namikaze.-Hola, muchas gracias por tu review, Naruto es asi de despistado jeje :P y Gaara es bien genial jeje ya veremos despues lo de las clases extra escolares. Espero que te halla gustado el capitulo! Bye!

Nikko Hyuga .- Muchas gracias por seguir la serie desde el principio y dejar tu review :) Gaara tiene un obscuro pasado, pero es un buen chico jeje y a Naruto todos lo conocemos :P Bueno muchas gracias nos vemos!

Nesly-chan.- Hola, muchas gracias por tu review, que bueno que te halla gustado lo de Gaara y pues asi es Naruto pero ya se dara cuenta de lo que siente por Hinata jeje Saludos!

Kakashi-Sensei.- Muchas gracias por tu review :) Espero que te guste este capitulo, nos vemos!

HiNaThItHa.16241.- Hola, muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te halla gustado el capitulo y que me sigas leyendo jeje Bye!

Gach.- Hola, me da gusto que te guste mi forma de escribir, espero que este capitulo te halla gustado, gracias por tu review, nos vemos!

Ary.- Muchas gracias por tu review :) Espero que te guste este capitulo, nos vemos!

laracl.- Hola jeje, si la seguiré pero no he tenido tanto tiempo ademas de que se me fueron las ideas :( pero la seguiré te lo aseguro :P

Bueno eso es todo jeje, en este capitulo esta la historia de Hinata y de Ino, espero que le halla gustado, y también ya aparecen otros personajes como Neji y Rock Lee, les recuerdo que este fin es 100% naruhina pero le daré un toque sasuhina para darle un toque de rivalidad entre los 2 amigos :P :3 Bueno espero que le halla gustado, por favor dejen su review de lo que les pareció, nos vemos luego! BYe!


End file.
